


Redemption: Book One

by zinny



Series: Redemption Archive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Golden Quartet is the new Golden Trio, Gryffindor Blaise Zabini, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, On Hiatus, Rewrite, Slight Weasley Bashing, Soft and Lovable Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Redemption: (n) ❝The action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil.❞In this overused Time-Travel plot based fanfic, the war has ended. Blaise and Draco find themselves longing for normality, for asecondchance. Together, they go back in time and attempt to fix the errors of their ways starting with year one.BEING REWRITTEN -- CLICK HERE FOR THEREWRITE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t many Time-Travel Draco/Harry fanfictions out there so I decided to write my own. Some of the events will, of course, be altered to fit my ideas. Don’t fret, I’ve got this. 
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, drop a line below or in my [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/) inbox.

The war was over.

Harry Potter prevailed.

Draco should be upset. After all, it is what his father would have wanted him to feel. But Draco isn’t his father’s pawn anymore. The anger running through his veins conquers the sadness in his mind. He was blinded by the thought of power. The neverending daydream of being a potent wizard with more power in the tip of his pinky than most wizards. That dream was ruined when he realized that it would never happen. Harry Potter was a prophesied wizard with the magic to take down the most ruthless wizard at the time. That proved he was stronger than Draco. Instead of angering him, it gave him hope.

Hope that he would save them.

Draco knew that he messed up. He knew that he blindly followed his father’s bigoted views, no questions asked. He admired his father. Wherever Lucius went, he commanded attention and respect. Draco admired that. He wanted to be like that. To be feared, respected, and admired. It was a selfish dream, he knows that now.

The Chosen One saved his arse in his trial. It, of course, was embarrassing to him. How many times can he save me?

He is now with Blaise and Pansy in one of the Parkinson’s safe houses in America. Blaise is in hiding, avoiding his trial in hopes that he is able to escape without anyone knowing. Pansy wasn’t part of the Death Eaters or the Light, she was able to walk away without a scratch, though that doesn’t change that her mind is now in a constant state of paranoia because of the war.

“Do you honestly think they won’t find you?” Pansy asked with a roll of her eyes. She knew hiding him was ridiculously idiotic, but that’s her friend. She can’t just let him get caught with at least not helping.

“I just need to leave. Unlike others,” Blaise pauses and looks over at Draco with a slight jealous frown, “we don’t have the Savior of the Wizarding World on our side.”

Draco glares and crosses his arms, “you act like we’re friends or something. He saved me for the umpteenth time. I didn’t ask, he just does it.”

Pansy cocks her to the side and leans into the sofa again, “he’s right, Blaise. Potter just helps him. No need to be resentful.” She then turns to her blond friend and grins, “perhaps he shares your feelings, darling.”

The blond grabs a pillow and throws it at her. Pansy dodges it and laughs.

“You’re so full of it.” He huffs. “There are no feelings. Get that through your thick head.”

Blaise snorted, “Oh, come of it.”

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on helping Blaise here?”

“He isn’t wrong,” Pansy sighs and rubs the temples of her forehead with her index fingers. “You can always live in one of the safe houses in South America. I doubt they’ll go there, plus, they’re in a muggle neighborhood.”

“You want me to live among muggles?!” Blaise screeched offendedly.

“Your freedom or your magic . . . Choose.”

Blaise swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away, casting his gaze on the dark carpet. He hated this. The feeling of always having to look behind your back. To feel as though you'll never truly be safe or free. That he’ll never be able to settle down and meet someone who will want him, even with the hideous blemish on his arm.

“Hey, we’re here for you. We go down together or we don’t go down at all.” Draco whispered.

“Through thick and thin,” Pansy added softly.

That brought a sad smile to Blaise’s face but the hot tears running down his cheeks were unavoidable. “I fucked up,” He mumbled. “I should have never done it. I’m never going to be able to go home and I’m never going to see my mother again.”

Blaise isn’t one to show emotions. They all perfected the Slytherin mask from an early age. It was something that they felt was necessary. Emotions showed weakness. Something they couldn’t afford to reveal. Blaise was one who could easily cast a blank expression even though he was breaking inside. So to see him open up like this is heartbreaking, it was raw and it hurt both of his friends.

“I’m going to be on the run forever.” He whispered. “I just wish I could redo everything, fix my errors. Be a better person.”

Both Draco and Pansy stayed quiet. Draco understood him. He would sell his soul for a second chance. He would leave everything behind just for another shot. Another shot to be a better person. A chance at redemption.

Pansy’s head was spinning. She could help him. She could save him, save Draco and exchange they could save her. She took a shaky breath in and stood. Both sets of eyes followed, they called after her but she kept walking. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of her father’s private room. With a flick of her wand, the door opened. Pansy walked in, her eyes scanning the shelves of dark artifacts, things that her father collected over the years. Whether stolen or bought, they were now in his possession. He kept them in the safe house to reduce the chance of being caught with them.

Her eyes stopped at a golden box with the words “tempus fugit” embroidered over in black lettering. She knew the box wasn’t cursed. Her father befriended a Curse Breaker to come and check on all the artifacts. Pansy grabbed the box and left the room, locking the door behind her. She was now in front of her two friends who were looking at her with confused expressions.

“I think I have something that can help you,” She paused and looked over at Draco. “Both of you.”

“What are you on about?” They both asked in synchronization.

“This is something my father took from some wizards in Egypt. It . . . It allows you to go back in time. Unlike a time turner, it allows you to go back as yourself in whatever age you choose. You will also retain your previous memories and you will start another timeline, it will overwrite this one. It will change this one.” Pansy licked her lips anxiously and opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with large sapphire and a golden core surrounding the stone. She turned it over and inside the letter R was engraved. “It is said that this ring belonged to Rowena.”

The air around them was tense. Everyone’s mind was running in circles, excitement but confusion and fright running through their senses.

“You’re . . . you’re serious?” Asked Draco.

Pansy nodded, she pulled Draco’s right hand and placed the ring on his middle finger, next to his Malfoy ring. “You need to take Blaise’s hand and say the spell. Think back on the date you wish to go back to. I've tried it once when I failed an exam. I went back to change it. You’re obviously going back for a bigger reason. You must really want it or it won't work.”

Blaise finally spoke up, “what about you? You're not coming with us?”

The dark haired girl shook her head, “I can’t. One of us has to stay. What if something happens? Besides, you and Draco need it more than I do. Fix your mistakes. Align yourself with right people. Save us,” She paused and whispered the last part, “save me.”

Draco leaned over and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over her palm, “if that’s what you want.”

She nodded, “go back and save us, Draco. Be kind, be strong, but stay cunning. Save yourself, save Narcissa, save our friends, but most of all, save Potter.”

The blond’s eyes widen, “Potter?”

“He is the Chosen One. Help him. Befriend him, take his side.”

Blaise turned away, seeing Pansy vulnerable was scary. Scary because it was raw, it was real and it made his stomach churn at the idea of leaving her behind. But the idea of going back, changing his choices and saving everyone he loves was such an enthralling thought. He turned back to her and nodded.

“I’ll do everything in my power to help everyone I possibly can.”

She gave him a small smile and turned to Draco, “when you get to that timeline, show me the ring. With that, I’ll know what’s happening and I’ll help.”

They both nodded.

“Let’s plan this out more thoroughly. Make mental lists of all the events that happened, the Philosopher’s Stone, the Chamber of Secrets and everything after that. You both need to help Potter. You must be allied with the Light. And for the love of Merlin, perfect your Occlumency so the Dark Lord doesn’t find out. We’re bending time and space here, besides it’s highly illegal.” Pansy huffed, though she gave them a smile. “I’m going to miss you both.”

Blaise pulled them both in for a hug, “we’re going to miss you too.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Draco whispered.

After a few minutes, they pulled away from the embrace and smiled sadly at each other.

“You have to. You’re going to do great Draco. Don’t let Lucius poison your mind with his blood purity bullshit.” She whispered, placing a hand on his cheek and the other on his hair. She pressed a kiss on his forehead and repeated the same action on Blaise, lingering a little longer on him. “Go on, shoo.”

Draco raised his hand towards his face, the sapphire gave the illusion of a small blue fire inside the stone. The moment Pansy slipped the ring on his finger he felt a pull of magic. His senses tripled, his mind expanded and he felt invincible. He grabbed Blaise’s hand, they intertwined their fingers and chuckled, looking over at Pansy who smiled and wiped a tear from her red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m so proud of you two.” She sniffed. “The spell is tempus fugit. Which roughly translates to Time Flies. Now, did you think about what date you’re going back to?”

Blaise opened his mouth to respond but Draco cuts him off, “July 30. It’s the day before I first met Potter. It wasn’t the best of first impressions.”

To that, both Blaise and Pansy snorted.

“Alright, July 30 is fine with me. We can meet up to get our supplies. Afterward, we’ll meet up at Hogwarts and we’ll show Pansy the ring on the train.”

Pansy nodded, “yes. I’ll have knowledge about the ring by then and once I see it, I’ll know.” She paused and pulled out her wand. “I’m going to cast an illusion spell on it. Only those who you tell about the ring or the time travel will see it. To everyone else who doesn't know or find out without you personally telling them, will only see an ordinary ring. I’m also casting a second spell that will only allow you to wear the ring. Any other person who tries will have third-degree burns.” With a Latin spell and a wave of her wand, the ring glowed a bright blue color and then went back to ordinary. “Keep it on at all times. We’ll destroy it once we win the war. I don’t even want to think of someone with ill intentions getting their hands on you.”

“I will.” Draco sighed and clenched his fist. He looked over at Blaise who nodded. He turned back to Pansy, she smiled and nodded with a proud smile. He took a deep breath in. His mind going back the morning of that faithful day. He opened his eyes and locked eyes with Pansy, “tempus fugit.”

The last thing they heard was Draco and Blaise’s gasps, their hands were clasped tightly together and the last thing they saw was the darkness surrounding them as the image of Pansy disintegrated and everything went black.


	2. Back To 1991

Draco opens his eyes with a groan. He squints as he tries to adjust his eyesight to the blinding white light around him. With a gasp, he sits up and scans his surroundings. The first thing he notices is that he was inside the familiar beige color room he grew up in. He looked down at his body with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.”

He squeaked as he noticed his voice was higher in range than usual.

The blond jumped out of bed, accidentally stubbing his toe on his bedside table. He swore and ran towards his full-length mirror and examined himself. He was eleven again. His blond hair was all over the place — bedhead hair, and he was wearing gray silk pajamas. Draco ran a finger against his face, tracing his forehead down to his cheekbones and over his chin. His eyes are what gave him away. Though they held a younger mischievous glint, there was a sparkling blue ring around his gray eyes which gave the illusion of a soft mercury color. The eyes were mature, it’s almost like he’s seen too much — which was ironic, in his opinion.

A tap from his window startled him. He turned and walked over to it. He saw a dark owl circling outside his room, he opened the window and allowed the bird to land on his headboard. The owl bit his palm as Draco tried to get the letter that was on its leg.

He unfolded the letter to a familiar cursive handwriting he had grown to remember, Blaise’s handwriting.

“Floo in at 1 pm.”

That’s it, nothing more. Draco took a shaky breath in and threw the letter into the fireplace. There’s no need to leave evidence around. He looked down at his small hands and grinned at the golden sapphire ring on his finger. He couldn’t believe it, he was here. He was given the chance to fix everything.

“This time, it’ll be different.” He swore.

With that, the eleven-year-old changed into some casual clothing and parted his hair to the side. Draco was never a fan of the gelled back look. He mostly did it to please his father. Draco left his room and made his way down the hall and down the marble stairs. He is anxious, mostly terrified that he’ll blow his cover.

Once he makes it to the kitchen, his hands slightly shake at the sight of his mother. There she sat on the dining room table. Beautiful and youthful as ever. During his time, Narcissa looked tired and worn out by the anxiety and stress that came with the war.

She looked up and smiled. That smile was reserved for Draco. Even Lucius didn’t receive that smile. It was tender and kind, it made his heart burst in excitement. He could save her, scratch that, he _will_ save her.

“Good morning, dear.”

“Good morning, mother.” He answered, walking up to her and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. The gestured surprised her, but she smiled in return. Draco never showed emotion in that way, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Any plans for today? Tomorrow you’re going to get your supplies.”

Draco beamed, “I’m so excited! But for today, can I go visit Blaise in the afternoon?” He used his puppy dog eyes.

“You know, I’m immune to that trick.” She tutted which earned a whine from Draco, “but because I’m a great mother, I’ll let you go.”

The blond smiled and sat down across from his mother. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. At one point he asked about his father and she told him he was off doing some ministry work. That practically lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. Draco did not want to interact with Lucius anytime soon.

When he was done, he thanked the house elves, who all sputtered trying to respond to the random politeness of youngest Malfoy. He ran to his room and threw himself on his bed. He was beginning to appreciate the solitude. Voldemort had the manor filled with Death Eaters and the thought of it made him frown, but it motivated him to stick with his plan to change things.

───────────

At exactly at one in the afternoon, Draco was stepping out the green flames and into the Zabini household in Scotland. He brushed off his dark trousers and looked up with a tender smile. The inside of the villa was lively and colorful, Mrs. Zabini was always a fan of tropical theme aesthetics.

“You’re here.”

Draco turned and locked eyes with Blaise. An eleven-year-old Blaise.

“It worked,” Draco whispered in awe. “You remember?”

Blaise nodded and pulled Draco in for a hug. “I can't believe it worked. When I woke up I legitimately thought I was dreaming.”

“Honestly, likewise. The thing that made it feel like it was real was your letter actually.”

“It’s the first thing I did when I woke up,” Blaise admitted with a shrug. “Well, after breakfast of course.”

The blond grinned and bumped his friend’s shoulder, “let’s go plan everything out.”

The two boys made their way up to the second floor and into Blaise’s room. The room is as flamboyant as it’s always been. Though Blaise is a timid person, once he befriends you you’ll witness the traits that were passed down by his mother.

“Mother was here in the morning, but she won’t be back until later tonight. Left me with the house elf.” The dark haired boy sighed.

“I’ll stay here until dinner,” Draco promised.

To that, Blaise beamed. “Oh, I forget to tell you, apparently I already bought my supplies so I’m not going to be able to meet up with you tomorrow.” He paused and smirked, “the upside is that you’ll have ickle Harry Potter as your company.”

The blond blushed, “he’s going to be eleven again. I can’t believe I’m getting a second chance.”

“Perhaps this time you can refrain from sneering and insulting his friends, eh?”

“Oh, sod off! You’re one to talk, Zabini.” Draco hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

Blaise fell off the bed with a loud thump but still laughed at his friend’s ruby tinted cheeks. “I’m so excited, you don’t understand how excited I am to see things from the other side.”

“We’ve got this, alright? You and me against them.” Draco whispered the last part.

The other boy nodded, “of course. Now, let’s talk about what you’ll say tomorrow and how we’re going to break it to Pansy when we see her on the train.”


	3. Second Chances and First Impressions

It was July 31st and somehow Draco made it through his first day back into his old life. Not that he doesn’t believe in himself, more so that he is terrified of someone finding out and ruining his plans. He knows that his choice was very spontaneous and unplanned but sometimes it’s about taking risks and working through them to redeem yourself.

He wiped his hands on his trousers as he walked next to Lucius in Knockturn Alley. The place didn’t really bother him like it bothers most of the people. He grew up surrounded by dark wizards and the mentality that Dark Magic was necessary. In a way, he agrees. He doesn’t see the magic as a threat or a negative thing. However, he doesn’t agree with the wizards who use it with ill intentions.

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice he was already in front of Madam Malkin’s shop. Lucius was giving him a blank expression but his eyes were narrowed with annoyance and curiosity.

“Go get your robes, I’ll be getting the rest of your things. We’ll meet outside Ollivanders for your wand and then we’ll head home.” With that, the oldest Malfoy left without a second glance at his son.

The blond rolled his eyes but stepped inside. He let the woman measure him. She was speaking but he wasn’t listening, all his thoughts and attention was on Harry Potter. He was going to step into this very establishment soon and Draco is going to get his second chance. He took a deep breath in and smiled at the woman in front of him, she faltered a bit but smiled warmly in return. She wasn’t used to a Malfoy being kind, but like Narcissa, she didn’t question it.

A few moments passed and Draco grew anxious. His palms were damp and his anxiety was skyrocketing. The bell over the door jingled and Draco turned. His breath caught in his throat as he saw him. It was like the first time all over again. Though he wore those overly large shabby clothes, he still had that intense aura around him. How did Draco not notice that? The boy was practically glowing. He was like a saturated sunset, dripping in translucent colors.

“Hogwarts, dear?”

Harry nodded and stood next to Draco. His gaze set on the floor and Draco was practically shaking in anticipation for the boy to notice him. Good god, he was desperate for the other boy’s attention and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it anymore. This child will grow up to be the most powerful wizard around and Draco wants to help him and protect him at all costs.

“Hello,” he said as he inwardly cringed. “Hogwarts, too?”

“Yes,” Harry responded. He finally looked up. Emerald green met platinum gray. The boys stood quietly as they examined each other. Unsurprisingly, Harry was carefully watching the blond. He is the first wizard child he’s met so his curiosity was acceptable.

“Me, too,” Draco said with a small smile. “Have you thought about what house you might get sorted into?” He remembered that Harry was raised by Muggles but he had to play the part and pretend he doesn’t know who he is.

“Houses?”

“Well, there are four houses in Hogwarts. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and patient, Gryffindor is for the courageous and daring, Ravenclaw is for the creative and intelligent, last but not least is Slytherin,” Draco paused and looked over at Harry. The dark haired boy was watching him with a very intense stare that assured him he held his attention. “Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. All my family has been sorted into Slytherin, but I'm not sure I want to be like them, you know? What house do you think you’ll be in?”

Harry bit his lip and shrugged, “I’m not sure. Whatever house I get in will be for the best I suppose.”

“I agree.”

“I don’t really know much about the wizarding world. It’s actually my first time here.” Harry admitted, a shameful frown on his face. Draco instantly decided he hated the way his eyebrows creased in shame. Perhaps in his previous life he would have taunted him and mentioned that it is pretty horrible that it’s his first time in the wizarding world, but in this life, he can’t help but pity the boy.

“Were you raised by muggles?” He noticed Harry’s confused expression and chuckled softly. “It’s a word to describe non-magical people.”

“Oh! Yes.” He answered. “My uncle and aunt raised me. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until last night!”

Draco didn’t know that part, “how dreadful. On the upside, at least you know now.” He said with a small smile.

“You’re done, dear.” Madam Malkin said to Draco.

Draco hopped off the footstool and grinned, “thank you.”

The witch smiled and went back to work on Harry.

“I’ll see you around.” The blond said before turning away.

He was about to walk out the door when he heard a voice calling after him. He turned and Harry was behind him, still wearing half done robes with a faint flush on his cheeks.

“I didn’t get your name, I’m Harry Potter.” He introduces himself with a soft smile.

“Draco, my name is Draco Malfoy.” He responds, matching Harry’s smile.

Harry beams and tells him he’ll see him at Hogwarts. Draco leaves and makes his way to Ollivanders. The ridiculously moonstruck grin still on his face as he walked down the streets. Once he noticed his father he quickly covered up his expression to an emotionless mask.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. He still received the same wand which wasn’t surprising to him, though his father seemed annoyed at the choices. After that, everything was rather dull. His mind went back to the dark haired boy with the ridiculously flamboyant scar on his forehead and his giddy smile returned. Though in his mind he is an adult, he recognizes that he is still a child, well, at least physically. So he tries to justify his feelings though they leave him feeling confused. He brushes it off as excitement.

He sends an owl to Blaise about the interaction with Harry, which in return he gets teased for now calling him Harry instead of Potter. To be fair, it will be difficult to adjust to that but it’ll be worth it.

Now, he must survive a month at his home until September when he gets to go back to Hogwarts. Draco practically groaned at the thought of returning to school for another seven years. The animosity quickly vanished when he remembered that Blaise would also suffer with him.

For now, he’ll let himself daydream over the green-eyed boy who was one of the biggest reasons for his return.


	4. The Sorting

August went by rather quickly for Draco. He spent one-third of his time visiting Blaise, the second third flying and the last part brewing potions with his godfather Severus. Being back at the age of eleven is a very difficult transition. Draco was used to the freedom, the whole being a “grown up” thing wasn’t idealistic the first time considering he spent it fearing for his life and having a megalomaniac in his house, but being eleven again was rather dull. Perhaps it’ll be more fun when he’s back at Hogwarts. For now, he will endure his mother’s smothering and his father’s rules.

It was now September first, today he goes back to Hogwarts and he was practically bouncing on his heels as he walked down the platform with his mother in tow. Once again, he was saved from an awkward encounter with his father. He doesn’t quite remember his father being this busy the first round but he isn’t about to complain now.

They stopped in front of the train, a sea of wizarding children surrounding them as they stayed put. Narcissa crouched down so she could be eye-to-eye with her son.

“You’ll owl me after you’re settled in, right?”

“Of course, mother. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Good, good.” Narcissa paused and gave him a smile. “You’ve shown tremendous growth this past month Draco. I don’t know what it is, but there’s something different about you.” Draco swallowed nervously as she continued speaking. “You’re turning into a fine young man, darling. I know that your father has expectations, but I’m telling you now that the only expectations I have for you is to be happy and do well in school. Your views and your choices are your own, alright?”

Draco nodded. He thought about telling her but decided that perhaps now is not the right time. ”Thank you, mother.”

They said their goodbyes and Draco finally entered the train. He quickly located the compartment that held Crabbe and Goyle. He greeted them and wandered off in search for Blaise, but before he could get far someone was calling his name. The blond turned and instantly smiled when he saw the familiar messy haired boy he grew fond of running up to him with a bashful grin.

“Hey! I saw you on the platform, but I noticed you were with your mother, well, I’m assuming she was your mother, so I decided not to interfere. Oh god, I’m rambling.” Harry continued with rosy cheeks, “how was your summer?”

“It was alright, rather uneventful. Yours?”

“Could’ve been better,” Harry answered truthfully, the smile dropping.

Draco frowned and remembered instantly the rumors going around about Harry’s relatives. He bit his lip and pulled on the other’s arm. “Sit with me. Tell me all about the muggle world.”

Harry smiled at that and nodded. They entered an empty compartment in the back and sat together by the window. Harry went on and on over electronic devices which left Draco rather curious towards muggle inventions. It astonished him how much he has changed. In his previous timeline he would have thought muggles were below him, but now finds their trinkets and lifestyle rather amusing.

“Hey!” Someone greeted from the compartment door.

Both boys look up, Draco stood and quickly ran over pulling Blaise into a hug.

“Missed me that much, buttercup?” He teased, earning a shove from the blond.

“Don't flatter yourself!” Draco huffed. He then smiles and turns towards his new friend, “Harry, this is Blaise Zabini, one of my best friends. Blaise this is —“

“I know who he is, Draco.” Blaise cut him off with an eye roll, he then grinned at Harry offering his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry.”

Harry stood, shaking the other’s hand and smiling, “Nice to meet you as well, Blaise.”

The boy beamed. It was rather pathetic in his opinion, but he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride for being on a first name basis with the Chosen One. Before he could start a conversation, the door opened again. This time revealing a girl with bushy brunette hair and a pudgy boy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Have you guys seen a toad?” The girl asked.

Harry shook his head and Draco answered, this was his chance to make things right with Granger. “No, we haven’t. We’ll let you know if we do though.”

The answer made Granger smile, she was about to excuse herself when she noticed the scar on Harry’s forehead.

“Oh, you must be Harry Potter! I’ve read all about you.” She went on and on but all four boys in the compartment had already tuned her out. She then raised her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Hermione Granger.”

Harry greeted her politely before she went and introduced herself to both Draco and Blaise. Oddly enough, she lingered on Blaise a little longer. Draco swore he noticed her cheeks faintly blushing. The pudgy boy introduced himself as Longbottom, Neville to be exact. He was wary of both Draco and Blaise but quickly grew comfortable when Draco started talking Herbology with him.

In a strange way, both Blaise and Draco felt comfortable with the small group. They were all different but somehow got along rather easily. Granger was still an insufferable know-it-all but she was rather amusing when she wants to be. Longbottom was timid but very outspoken when needed. He lacked confidence but it was easy to see that once he becomes comfortable with himself, he’ll definitely be more than what his gran could handle.

A soft knock cut their train of thoughts. The door opened and there stood Pansy. Draco almost cried at the sight. He knew he missed her, but he didn’t know it was that much.

The blond quickly stood, pulling Blaise up with him and dragging him out the door.

“We’ll be right back, Harry.”

With that, he slammed the door. Pansy was about to question him, but he quickly grabbed her arm and pushed both of them inside an empty compartment.

“What the hell, Draco!” Pansy hissed, rubbing her arm slightly.

“Cast a muffliato, Blaise.” He ordered.

Blaise quickly pulled out his wand and performed the spell. Both boys turned to Pansy who was looking rather pale and confused.

“Don’t freak out, but —“ the blond paused and outstretched his arm so his hand could be in full view in front of Pansy. “It’s the Rowena ring.”

The enchantment on the ring was now modified so Pansy could see the golden ring. And as she predicted, she gasped and looked at them wide eyed.

“Tell me everything.”

───────────

The sorting ceremony was just like his first year and every other after his. Draco stood next to an astonished Harry. To Harry’s right was Blaise who was gossiping with Neville. Surprisingly, Pansy was discussing something with Granger in hushed tones. It was amusing to see his friends grow quickly attached to the Gryffindors.

“I heard we have to fight a troll,” someone murmured behind them.

Draco inwardly groaned. Of course, how could he forget about the Weasel? He was a thorn to Draco’s side. He can already feel the animosity that he’ll receive when the Ginger finds out he’s friends with his precious Potter.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked next to him.

The blond looked over at the younger boy and smiled, “Yeah, just nervous.”

Harry gave him a soft smile, “if it makes you feel better, I’m pretty nervous too. I might just throw up.”

“If you do throw up, can you please aim somewhere other than my robes.” Chimed Blaise who was gesturing to himself, “these robes are designer.”

“Blaise, dear, Harry puking all over those atrocious robes would be an upgrade.” Teased Pansy, earning a chuckle from everyone and a huff from a blushing Blaise.

They were now inside the Great Hall. The other students were watching them with calculating expressions. Draco found himself feeling very out of place. The familiar déjà vu feeling creeping under his skin as the hat recited its song and the first student was seated on the stool and sorted. Draco swallowed audibly and rubbed his palms against his robes. A soft hand clutched his wrist, the blond looked up the hand’s owner to see Harry giving him a reassuring smile as he squeezed his wrist lightly before letting go. It wasn’t much, but it definitely eased his anxiety.

Granger was up on the stool now, the hat was placed over her head. It took a bit longer than he remembered but the hat placed her in Gryffindor. Draco and the others clapped politely as she jumped off and waved at them while making her way to the Gryffindor table. After a few more students were sorted, it was finally Longbottom’s turn. He was rather awkward as he made his way up and sat. The hat didn’t waste time after being placed on his head before it was yelling “Gryffindor!”

It wasn’t long before Draco was being called up, Blaise stepped forward with Pansy as they both placed reassuring hands on his shoulder. Harry, on the other hand, gave him a quick hug and wished him luck. The hall was silent as he went up. His legs were shaking and he feared that everyone could hear his heart beating inside his chest. The boy gracefully took a seat on the stool, letting Professor McGonagall place the hat over his head.

_“Ah, a time-traveler. It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy.”_

“Hello, again. I would say it’s a pleasure, but repeating seven years of school isn’t something I’m really looking forward to.”

 _“Cheeky.”_ The hat laughed. _“Let’s see. I would have put you in Slytherin but—“_

“But?” He was panicking now.

_“But you aren’t the same person. I hope you know that time travel is illegal, Mr. Malfoy. Not only that, but you’re reasoning is rather impeccable.”_

“Impeccable?”

_“Yes, coming back to change the outcome of the ones who didn’t survive and putting yourself at risk, that is very brave, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know where I sort the brave wizards?”_

“Oh, don’t you bloody dare—“

But before he could continue ranting, the hat was yelling, _“Gryffindor!”_

The Hall was stunned into silence, Draco was shocked and before he could demand a do-over, Granger, Longbottom, and Harry clapped loudly. Following the three students example, everyone else clapped. The Gryffindor table was confused but still very curious to see why the youngest Malfoy was placed in their house. The blond walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Granger, who sat across from Longbottom.

“Welcome to the lion’s den, Draco.” Granger teased.

Draco chuckled and turned towards the group of students who were being sorted. The group was getting smaller with every student that went up. The blond noticed a familiar pair of green eyes watching him, Draco smiled and Harry returned it before turning back to Pansy who was chatting away about God knows what. Draco caught Blaise’s gaze, he sent him a wink and Blaise snorted but nodded. He didn’t expect himself to be sorted into Gryffindor, he was already dreading his father’s reaction to his sorting.

“Are you okay?” Longbottom asked, a worried expression on his face.

The boy shrugged and smiled sadly, “I’m kind of dreading my father’s reaction. He is very . . . opposed to me being sorted into Gryffindor or any other house that isn’t Slytherin.”

Granger quickly questioned him and he explained who his father was and his expectations. She labeled it as rubbish and tried cheering him up, same with Longbottom who passed him a chocolate frog with a sad smile and a reassuring, “it’ll be okay.” It was odd, but he felt really comfortable with them.

A few moments later, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. The table cheered as Harry ran past everyone and headed towards Draco, pulling him into a hug causing the older girls to coo at them and the older boys to whistle and tease them. Harry quickly let go with a red face and a stuttered apology. Draco didn’t mind, he knew that Harry didn’t get much affection growing up, therefore his actions weren’t really surprising. Though being the first and only person he acknowledged directly was rather touching.

The sorting continued, Pansy was sorted into Slytherin. Draco felt a pang of guilt when she pouted at him and waved, taking a seat across the hall next to Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. The sorting was rather even, though Gryffindor and Slytherin were getting students left to right. Eventually, Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. He quickly jumped off the stool and ran to the table directly towards Harry.

“Harry, hey! I was the one in the platform who helped you cross!” He exclaimed, earning a wince from Granger and Draco for his very loud voice.

“Oh, yes. Hello.” Harry greeted casually with a wry smile.

Weasley beamed before he noticed Harry was seated next to Draco, his smile turned into a nasty scowl, “here we go,” Draco thought to himself.

“What are you doing sitting next to _him_?” He said, spitting the last word like it was vile in his mouth.

Draco frowned, but before he could say something, Granger stood and cut him off. “What's your damage? You don’t even know him.”

“I know of him! I know enough to classify him and his family as bigoted jerks who see you and I like rubbish underneath their shoes!” The ginger yelled earning the attention of the whole Hall.

Dumbledore raised a hand at the professor’s who were already standing to walk over to the table. He wanted to see how the students would handle the situation before cutting in.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Harry finally stood. “You’re talking about how his family is judgmental while _you_ are judging him without knowing him! That just makes you a hypocrite!”

Weasley was red in the face before he could respond, Blaise was behind him. He was now wearing a Gryffindor tie and his face was viciously calm.

“You should leave, Weasel. You’re causing a scene. It’s rather of rude of you to interrupt the ceremony, Draco missed my sorting because of your loud mouth. Why don’t you go sit down with your brothers if you know what's good for you.” Blaise gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he waved his hand dismissively, “run along now.”

Weasley was now fuming before he started stomping away towards where the twins were seated.

“Oh, and Weasley!” Blaise called out.

The boy turned, sneering at him with distaste.

Blaise walked up to him, close enough to where they were at least a few inches apart from each other. “Next time you get in my friend’s face, I’ll bury you. That’s a promise.” He said quietly enough that only Weasley heard the threat. The boy’s face drained of color and ran away. Blaise smiled and took the seat next to Neville, who was looking at him nervously. The Hall quickly picked back up in chatter as Dumbledore announced the feast. The food appeared, the students started eating and talking amongst each other.

“Are you all right? I’m sorry about him. I don’t even know him! His mother helped me cross to the platform but I didn’t chat with him so I didn’t know he was a jerk. I’m sorry.” Harry rambled, looking at Draco with sad eyes.

The blond placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Harry, it’s alright. Honestly, I didn’t expect anything less. His father and mine . . . well, they aren’t on the best of terms.”

Blaise snorted into his drink and Draco glared at him before turning back to Harry.

“Okay, well, they hate each other.”

“Why?” Granger asked, who was now listening intently to their conversation.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “my father has certain views. We’re a pureblood family, meaning all magical. No muggleborn’s or half-blood’s.” He swallowed and avoided eye contact with everyone, “he sees everyone who isn’t a pureblood below him. He raised me to see the world in the same way. Truth be told, I did see it that way once.” He paused and looked at Granger in the eye, “but I don’t anymore. Unlike my father, I don’t care about blood status. It’s rubbish and completely idiotic to see the world in just black and white.”

Granger deflated and smiled as she patted his cheek, “you’re a good one, Draco Malfoy.”

“She’s right.” Longbottom spoke up, “I’m also a pureblood but I wasn't raised to see others that way. But you having your own views and being independent? That takes courage.”

“Aw, you hear that, Draco? You’re a real Gryffindor.” Blaise teased.

The group chuckled. Draco nudged Harry’s shoulder and gave him a genuine smile, “thanks for standing up for me. It meant a lot.” He looked over at Blaise, “You too, Blaise. Thanks for having my back.”

Harry shrugged, “it’s what friends do.”

Friends. He was friends with Harry Potter. Draco smiled and went back to his meal. The year was starting off nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to explain some things: I know a lot of people are very against “out of character” characters, but in this case, I'm trying to imitate a more believable outcome based on their past. For example, if you think Harry is too cuddly, you must understand that the child has never had someone to cradle him, to hold him, therefore there's two option for the outcome; he would either be reclusive or very affectionate and have attachment issues. I chose the affectionate route. I believe that in _my_ rewrite Harry feels a certain connection with Draco. Mostly due to the fact that he is the first child wizard he met and one of the few to know his name and not treat him differently. 
> 
> Now, on to Draco, I know some will show concern and ask why he is being kind or why he is allowing himself to befriend Hermione and the other Gryffindor's, I believe it's because he is _done_ being his father's clone. He came from a timeline where he was a little shit, he wants to make things better. He isn't the same person. Now that he is back as a child, he will be more open-minded, more friendly because of the second chance, and much more rebellious. I don't believe it's "out of character." I honestly believe that this is how he would act.  
>  But then again, these are my opinions. Apologies for this very long note. I just felt the need to clear some things up. If you've got any questions or concerns, drop a line below. x


	5. A Snake in Red and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited on 7.7.2017 
> 
> Please reread to know of the changes of plot seeing as it chapter is highly edited.

It was after the feast that the group found themselves sitting on the floor of their dorm room. Harry, Blaise, Longbottom, and Draco got put together which was rather pleasant for all parties. Hermione, on the other hand, skipped out on their little get-together and went to her own dorm to get settled in. Harry chose the bed right next to Draco’s. Draco’s bed was right next to the window on the left side. Blaise’s bed was next to Harry’s and next to Blaise was Longbottom’s bed.

“Who was that professor with the dark shoulder length hair?” Harry asked with a mouth full of chocolate frogs that Longbottom smuggled inside his trunk.

Blaise looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow, “I believe you’re talking about Professor Snape?”

“What does he teach?” Longbottom asked, snagging another treat from the pile of sweets in front of the four.

“Potions,” Draco answered casually, looking over at Harry with a confused expression. “Why are you asking about him?”

Harry bit his lip and wiped his mouth with the back of his pajama sleeve. “My scar started hurting when I looked at him. It’s never hurt before, but when I looked at him it was like a rather dull pain. Almost like the beginning of a migraine, but then it stopped after a few seconds.”

Across the room, Blaise lowered the book from his face. He raised an eyebrow at Draco and gave him a “we’ll be talking about this later” look.

Draco nodded nervously, “are you still in pain? Perhaps we can get you to the infirmary?”

“No, no.” Harry shook his head with a slight blush. “It’s alright now. I just thought it was pretty odd.”

The blond nodded, “you should let us know if it does start hurting again. It’s very unusual for your scar to hurt.”

Reluctantly, Harry agreed. The four boys put their treats away and started their nightly routine. It was pretty late, perhaps they should have gone directly to bed but they decided on sitting together and “getting to know each other” as Longbottom put it. It sounded rather Gryffindor-ish, but it was nice.

───────────

It was now the next day, Draco was the first out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he squinted around the room. They forgot to close the windows thus allowing the sun’s blinding beams drown the dorm room in yellow halos. The blond grabbed his clothes and made his way towards the restrooms. After he was done with his morning routine, he slipped back into the room.

Blaise was already standing in front of the full-body mirror, his hands rubbing at his face as he applied some coconut smelling lotion. Longbottom was slipping on his shoes while stifling a yawn and Harry was trying to adjust his tie but failing miserably with a whine.

The blond chuckled and made his way towards Harry.

“May I?” He asked once he was in front of the other boy.

Harry looked up with a startled expression but nodded.

Draco adjusted the tie and pulled on it slightly, he then fixed the other boy’s collar and smiled.

“Done.” He claimed, looking back up at Harry who was sporting a deep ruby red blush on his cheekbones.

“If you two are quite done,” Blaise said as he cleared his throat. “Let’s get breakfast so we can get our timetables.”

The boys left the dorm and walked out towards the common room. Sitting on one of the couches with a book out was Hermione. She noticed the boys and greeted them as she walked in step with them towards the Great Hall.

Hermione was up front with Longbottom and behind them was Blaise, Draco, and Harry.

“You’re being unusually quiet, what’s wrong?” Asked Blaise as they walked around a group of Hufflepuffs who were lingering in the corridors.

“My father,” Draco answered quietly. “I don’t even want to think about what he’ll say.”

Hermione, who now stopped and was facing them gave him a sad expression. “We’re here for you, alright?”

Harry leaned closer to the blond and brushed his arm against his, “we’re all here for you.”

The blond smiled and nodded with quick thank you. The group resumed their walk and made their way into the Hall.

They settled for seats in the middle of the table. Blaise and Hermione next to each other, their backs to the other tables. Harry and Draco next to each other, taking the seats where the other tables were in full view and across the other two. Longbottom excused himself and made his way over to the end of the table where to two other boys, Draco faintly remembered them as Thomas and Finnigan.

Hermione grabbed a blueberry muffin and sipped on her tea. “I heard the first years have to take mandatory flying lessons.”

Blaise hummed, “sounds like fun.” He then looked up at Draco, “bet you can’t outfly me.”

“Please, Zabini. I could beat you even if I was constricted in a full body bind.” The blond hissed playfully.

Blaise leaned closer, a smug smirk on his face as he pulled out his wand, “that can be arranged.”

The blond took out his own wand and grinned, “bring it.”

“Boys,” Professor McGonagall tutted as she stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips. “Now, am I to remind you that casting hexes in the Great Hall will result in points being taken from your house?”

“No, professor.” Both boys chorused.

Professor McGonagall nodded and passed their timetable’s at them, “good. Now, here’s your schedule.”

The four quickly took their timetables and thanked their Head of House. Draco looked over his timetable and bit his lip. This time around he’ll be dealing things from the opposite side, a different perspective. Blaise’s thoughts were similar to his friend’s. He hoped that Severus wouldn’t be too harsh on them.

Before any of the boys could respond, the owls entered the hall. Many people received letters or parcels in front of them. Hermione received a letter from her parents to which she smiled fondly as she gave the owl a piece of her muffin before it departed. Blaise received a parcel that contained French sweets from his mother and a letter. Harry didn’t receive anything, therefore he decided to examine his timetable further.

The last one to get a letter was Draco. And not just any letter, an ivory envelope with the Malfoy wax seal. The only time they use ivory envelopes is when it's business, not a simple “how are you?” letter. The blond visibly paled at the envelope being dropped on his plate. He licked his lips before he stood and stormed out the Hall without a second glance.

“Fuck.” Blaise hissed as he ran out behind his friend.

Hermione and Harry shared worried glances before running after them. Harry stopped midway, he picked up Draco’s messenger bag and books before darting out the door behind them.

He eventually caught up to the group. They were sprinting inside a dark alcove in an abandoned hallway. Once he was beside his friends, his heart sank at the sight in front of him. Draco was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his ankles as he trembled.

Blaise was kneeling next to him, he tried grabbing the other’s shoulder but the blond quickly moved away.  


“Draco?” Harry asked softly, kneeling next to Blaise and in front of Draco.

“What happened?” Hermione finally asked. She placed her bag down and sat next to Draco who leaned closer to her and placing his head on her shoulder.

“My father is not pleased with my sorting. He gave me a warning. Next time I and I quote – embarrass him – I’m getting disowned.”

Blaise spoke up, “I fucking hate Lucius.” Draco looked startled before Blaise continued. “I know he’s your father but he’s just so ridiculous sometimes. I think you’ll make an incredible Gryffindor. I’m sure Narcissa is proud.”

“Mother sent a letter as well. She reassured me that she is perfectly okay with my sorting and will talk to Lucius.” Draco paused and exhaled deeply.

“I know that I can’t relate, but I think that if you’re happy with where you are at then his opinion is irrelevant.” Said Harry, leaning closer and placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“I gotta agree with Harry,” Hermione added. “And if he does disown you, at least you have your mother’s approval and I’m sure there are many regulations over disownment here in the Wizarding world. You’re not alone.”

It was sappy, but Draco truly felt like he was part of something. The four stayed huddled together in the dingy alcove reassuring each other of their worth.

───────────

The days progressed quickly after Lucius’ letter. Draco was much quieter than usual, but with the help of a very lively Blaise and mischevious Harry, he didn’t get much time to brood. Hermione spent most of her time nagging the boys to study, to her amusement, Draco was the only one to sit with her and study. Apparently, they are both yearning for the “top of the class” title.

It was Friday and they had Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione is excited, Blaise is bored, Harry is anxious, and Draco is terrified. He knew his godfather was going to be harsh on Harry.

“Hagrid sent me a letter this morning,” Harry said as they made their way to the dungeons.

“Really?” Questioned Draco. “What did he say?”

“Asked if I wanted to go over for tea. Would you lot want to come along?”

“I’m always down for tea.” Answered Blaise, earning a snort from Hermione and Draco.

“I’m in,” Hermione responded with a nod.

“Well, it’s settled. We’re all going.” Draco replied, earning a toothy grin from the green eyed boy.

They were now outside the classroom. Draco held the door for them as they stepped in. The classroom was dimmed and a bit creepy. It didn’t help that the class was split in two by houses, meaning Gryffindor on one side and Slytherin on the other. The group took their seats in the front of the classroom on the Gryffindor side. Hermione and Harry next to each other up front, Blaise and Draco right behind them on the second row. He noticed Pansy on the other side who sent him a wink, he chuckled and faced the front.

“You think he’ll try to humiliate him this time?” Blaise whispered low enough for only the blond to hear.

“I know he will.”

Before the other could answer, the classroom door swung open dramatically. Professor Snape walked in, dark robes swaying as he made his to the front. His chin tilted up as he turned and glared at the students seated in his classroom.

“Someone’s got a flair for the dramatic,” mumbled Blaise, earning a shove from Draco, a snort from Harry, an eye roll from Hermione, and chuckles from some of their classmates.

Professor Snape ignored Blaise and started his role call. Once he stopped at Harry’s name he looked over at him with a sudden interest but continued with the list. Draco couldn’t help but sigh at the upcoming shit storm that is going to take place soon.

“Mister Potter, our — new — celebrity.” He said in a cold voice. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Both Hermione and Blaise raised their hands to answer, and possibly take the spotlight from Harry.

“I don't know, sir,” Harry answered, his eyes locked with Severus’.

Draco decided to raise his hand. His godfather seemed startled but called on him anyway, “it creates a sleeping potion, it is very powerful. It’s also known as the Draught of Living Death.”

Severus nodded and shifted his gaze back at Harry, “where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Mister Potter?”

The dark haired boy’s lip twitched upwards slightly. He knew this! He read this over in one of his textbooks. “Stomach of a goat, sir.”

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” He asked, now turning back to Draco.

“They are the same plant, better known as aconite.” The blond answered with a small smile.

With that, Professor Snape nodded stiffly and continued the class. To be fair, it wasn’t so bad. Well, for Draco at least. He was already good at Potions, plus seeing as he already took the course in his previous timeline, this was as easy as tieing his own shoelaces. He couldn’t say the same for Longbottom or Harry who both seemed to struggle.

Once class was over, they were all dismissed. Everyone except Draco of course. Harry sent him a look and Draco just shrugged. The other three left to wait outside so they could head to Hagrid’s. Draco stepped forward to his godfather’s desk. Severus waved his wand around, casting a privacy charm.

“Gryffindor, Draco?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he let his mask drop.

The blond sighed and took a seat across from him, “I mean, it’s not like I can control where I’m sorted, Uncle Sev.”

“Has your father spoken to you?”

“He sent a letter.” He responded quietly.

The bitter tone of his godson’s voice reassured him of his theories. “He disowned you?”

Draco shook his head, “No, but he did warn me that next time I embarrass him he will. I don’t see why he’s making it out to be like it’s such a terrible thing. I’m happy. I have friends and well, so far, I’m enjoying my experience.”

Severus nodded, “that is all that matters, Draco. If you are content, there is no reason for this to be turned into a bigger deal than it is. You know that I’ll never agree with Lucius’ views.” He paused and looked over at his godson once more, “speaking of friends, Harry Potter? Really?”

“Oh, come on, Sev. You can’t possibly hold a grudge against him for a redundant grade school rivalry that you had with his father. He is Harry Potter, not James Potter.”

“How do you know about that?”

The blond inwardly cursed and ran a hand through his hair, “it's a very infamous tale. I think everyone knows about your history with James Potter.” He lied quickly.

His godfather merely nodded and waved his wand once more, dropping the privacy charms. “Very well, I’ll see you in the next class. Although I am not your Head of House, I do hope you come to me if you have any issues. After all, my loyalties do not lie with your father, they are with you.”

Draco nodded and excused himself. He left the classroom only to bump into another body.

“Well, if it isn’t the snake in red and gold.”

The blond looked up and grinned, shoving the other boy playfully.

“Aw, missed me, Nott?”

Theo sputtered and shoved the blond back lightly, “as if. No, but how dare you leave me for the Gryffindorks!?”

Blaise appeared next to them, with Hermione and Harry in tow.

“Rude. You’re just mad that Goyle and Crabbe are following you like lost puppies.”

“Well, yes. That and you left me alone with Pansy as my only company.” He whined.

“Poor Teddy.” Draco cooed, earning snorts from the other three and a blush from Theo.

“No, no, no! I told you not to call me that in public!” He screeched as he ran off.

“Bye, Teddy!” Blaise yelled, earning a middle finger from Theo who was now disappearing down the hall. “Well, that was fun. What did Severus want?”

“He asked about Lucius and my choice in friends.”

“Wait, who’s Severus?” Asked a very confused Harry.

“My godfather, or better known as Professor Snape.”

Both Hermione and Harry sputtered as Blaise chuckled and nudged them over to follow him down the hall and towards Hagrid’s hut.


	6. Rock Cakes and Broken Wrists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is taken from the book. :)

The four made their way towards Hagrid’s hut. Draco actively rolling his eyes as Harry kept pestering him over his godfather — “but Draco, how could you not tell me that he’s your godfather?” — in a way, it was rather amusing to see Harry - not Potter, with wide eyes and a curious expression. It was cute, even. Hermione was in high spirits, although she didn’t agree with Severus’ preference over his house, she thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. Blaise, on the other hand, was rubbing his eyes slightly as he stifled a yawn.

After a few minutes, the quartet entered Hagrid’s hut. The first thing Draco noticed is the difference in perspective that he posses now. If he was still the same person from his previous timeline, he would have complained at the constrictive space. But now, he finds it rather cozy. The man lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. They introduced themselves, he gave Draco a curious but guarded look and didn’t say much. The quartet was offered tea and rock cakes, though Draco and Hermione were the only two who didn’t pretend to enjoy them.

His dog, Fang, was rather fond of Draco, oddly enough. The boarhound rested his head on Draco’s knee, it’s mouth open as it drooled on his robes. Blaise snickered and drank the tea as Harry continued to question Hagrid over the break-in at Gringotts.

“The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, it might’ve been happening while we were there!” The boy exclaimed.

Hagrid didn’t meet his eyes, instead, he offered them more rock cakes to which they politely declined and left with an uncertain feeling of why he was avoiding the subject.

───────────

It was now Thursday the day of their flying lessons. Draco and Blaise stood outside the Great Hall as they waited for Pansy. Harry and Hermione had gone ahead before them to save their seats.

“So, if you’re not the one picking on Longbottom at the lessons, who do you think will take your place?” Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The idea of anyone taking my place is rather disheartening but I don’t know?” He answered truthfully. Playing with time and space itself was interesting but lonely. Though he has Blaise, it is lonesome to know that no one other them two will know what it feels like to be from another timeline. It’s like déjà vu every single day. Some things will change, but most will remain the same. Draco hopes that they change for the better.

“Hello, boys.” Pansy chirped as she stepped in front of them with a grin. Daphne and Theo, who were to her side, greeted them before walking away. “How are my two favorite golden boys?”

“Hungry,” answered Blaise with an eye roll. “Why are we meeting again?”

Pansy glared and scoffed, “let’s talk in private, shall we?”

The three made their way down the hall and towards an abandoned classroom. It was dusty and obviously unused for quite some time. Draco waved his wand, casting a non-verbal Lumos.

“Merlin, I’m never going to get over that,” Pansy said in awe.

“What?”

“Your wordless magic, you dolt. If you haven’t realized, eleven-year-olds aren’t casting wordless magic, so do be careful.” Blaise mumbled and waved his own wand, casting a privacy spell. “Now, why are here?”

The Slytherin sighed and nodded, “heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about you two. Apparently, word got out about Lucius being disappointed or whatever. Now those two dunderheads are calling you both blood-traitors.” She paused and smirked, “though they did stop when I punched Crabbe in the nose.”

“Thank Merlin we have you as our ears in Slytherin.” Draco sighed. “So, other than them dragging my name through the mud, what else have you heard?”

“Not much, they do have their eye on Harry and Longbottom. Although they’re calling you a blood-traitor, they feel as though it’s mostly because of Harry’s influence on you.”

“And Longbottom?”

Pansy shrugged, “they just don’t like him. See ‘em as an easy target I suppose.”

Both Draco and Blaise sighed.

“Well, I guess for now there isn't much to do,” Blaise answered after a few seconds of silence. “Do keep us updated with the Slytherin affairs.”

“Of course,” Pansy nodded. “There’s one more thing.” She then turned to Draco and bit her lip, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but there are side effects to the ring, Draco.”

“What kind of side effects?”

She cleared her throat, “it's like having survival instincts. I remember my father talking about the ring. Apparently, you adapt quickly to your surroundings. For example, a common trait is an eidetic memory. You’ll read something, shelf it in a portion of your mind and when needed like during exams or homework, it’ll come back to you. Same with other things, wandless and wordless magic will be easier and physical activities will be natural. You could be in the middle of a duel and you’ll be casting shields and hexes like it’s your second nature.”

Draco licked his lip anxiously and looked down at the sapphire ring on his hand. The blue flame inside the gem glowed brighter under the Lumos of his wand.

“So, basically, he’s really powerful?” Blaise questioned.

Pansy nodded, “very. Be careful, alright? From what you told me, I jinxed the ring to only allow Draco to be its master, but that doesn’t mean someone won’t come after him instead of the ring.”

Blaise interlocked his arm with Draco’s, “I won’t let it happen.”

The Slytherin nodded. The three spoke about much lighter subjects but that didn’t really help Draco. He was anxious about someone knowing how powerful he is now. Though a small portion of himself is elated — he can use this to help Harry.

The three made their way out the dingy classroom and walked inside the Great Hall, the first thing Draco and Blaise noticed is Crabbe and Goyle walking towards the Gryffindor table. The two Gryffindors bid Pansy a farewell before they made their way towards the small group forming around Longbottom.

“Give it back to him,” hissed Harry, his wand out as Crabbe held Longbottom's Remembrall.

Draco sprinted over to them and stood next to Harry, wand out and a smirk on his face. “You heard him, Crabbe. Give Longbottom his Remembrall back.”

Goyle stepped forward, swiftly pulling his own wand and pointing it at Draco’s face. “And what are you going to do about it, blood-traitor?”

By then, most of the Hall shifted their attention at the first years and remained quiet. Pansy was stomping over with her hand gripped tightly around her wand but before she could throw a quick hex at the two Slytherins, Professor McGonagall was standing in between the boys with a stern look on her face.

“What is going on here?”

Before Longbottom could answer, Draco quickly cut in. “Professor, how lovely it is to see you. Harry and I were just showing Crabbe and Goyle the correct way to point their wands. We were informing them of the routine you thought us in class the other day.”

Harry quickly got the gist and nodded as he waved his wand around delicately, “it’s left to right, boys. Not up and down.”

“I believe they’ve got it now. What do you think, Harry?”

“Yes, I think they do. Come along, Draco.” Harry placed an arm over Draco’s shoulder. He then plucked the Remembrall from Crabbe’s hand and placed it on Longbottom’s lap. “We’ll see you in class, professor.” With that, the two boys skipped out of the Great Hall, leaving a horrified McGonagall as she flashbacked to the days were the Marauders made her question her sanity.

───────────

The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years stood anxiously on the grounds as Madam Hooch barked at them to start. Draco cocked his head to the side, "UP!" he exclaimed. Both Harry, and Draco's brooms jumped into their hands. They shared cocky grins and chuckled at Blaise who was threatening the broom and Hermione who’s broom simply rolled over.

Longbottom, as always, was struggling with his own. Once they were allowed to mount them, he pushed off hard, causing him to rise in the air. Everyone looked up at him with either amusement or horror.

“Come back, boy!” Madam Hooch shouted, but instead of coming back down, Longbottom rose higher. A few moments passed and before anyone knew it, he was slipping off his broom landing roughly. Draco shuddered at the sound of broken bones.

Draco saw her lean over at Longbottom, examining him before muttering, “broken wrist.” She then turned to the class, “no one is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch.” She then took Neville away, Draco turned towards Blaise who tilted his head to the side with a shrug.

When the two were out of earshot, Crabbe and Goyle burst into laughter, causing some of the Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors, to laugh as along.

“Did you see his face, the great lump?” Crabbe snickered.

“Shut up, Crabbe.” A Gryffindor in the back snapped. Draco turned quickly noticing that it was one of the twins in his year, Parvati Patil.

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” Millicent sneered. “Never thought you’d like fat little crybabies, Patil.”

“You don’t have room to make fun of him when it comes to that subject do you, Millie?” Blaise stepped forward with a malicious grin. 

Millicent blushed deeply and muttered under her breath as the other classmates chanted _“ooh!”_ in the background. Draco was too busy laughing that he didn’t notice that Harry was arguing with Crabbe. 

“Come and get it, Potter.” The other boy sneered as he hovered away on his broom.

Harry was now mounting his own, Draco quickly grabbed his arm. “You’re going up there? Against him? Harry, he’s twice your size!”

“And you’ll get us in trouble!” Hermione screeched in the background.

“I can’t back out now,” Harry said with determination.

Draco sighed, rubbing his face with his hand before getting on his own broom. Harry looked over at him with his mouth hanging open. Draco snorted and hovered in the air, “you coming or not?”

Harry chuckled and flew up high, Draco quickly on his trail, ignoring the frantic meltdown Hermione was having below them. Harry sped through the air gracefully as he made his way over to Crabbe. Draco watched him in awe for a moment before he quickly turned directions and flew around Harry until he was behind Crabbe.

Crabbe looked anxious when he noticed he was in between them, his face paled as Harry leaned closer, taking the Remembrall away from him once more.

“You really shouldn’t take what isn’t yours,” Harry said with a smirk before tossing it over to Draco, who dove and caught it with his right hand.

“You should also learn to keep your grubby little hands away from things that aren’t yours, Vincent. After all, what would mummy think?” Draco teased as he threw the ball over Crabbe’s head and towards Harry, who snorted at their attempt of playing Keep-Away with Crabbe. Harry threw the ball back at Draco once more.

Crabbe, on the other hand, was bristling as he turned and knocked Draco back, causing him to lose his grip on the broom. Some of the students gasped below, Blaise and Pansy were already making their way towards Crabbe with their wands out. Hermione and the others were horror-stricken as they watched Draco fall.

It was like slow-motion, Harry dove down, his grip on the broom was firm and his knuckles were white as he reached over and attempted to catch his friend. He managed to grab him but in return, he tipped over and they both fell on the grass roughly. Luckily for them, they were only a few feet away from the ground when they fell, though Draco landed on Harry with a loud smack.

The class ran towards them, Hermione kneeled in front of Draco, pushing his hair away from his face and asking him if he was alright before thumping them both on the forehead.

Harry groaned and cocked his head to the side. He sat up and quickly pulled Draco into his arms. Said boy was mumbling about “stupid courageous Gryffindors.” Before he could question it, McGonagall was stomping over to them.

“In all my years at Hogwarts —“

Everyone was speaking at once, but they quieted down when Draco groaned in pain. McGonagall sighed and looked over at Blaise and Hermione, “Mister Zabini and Miss Granger, can you please take Mister Malfoy to the infirmary.” She then turned her gaze to Harry, he swallowed the lump in his throat. “And as for you, come with me.”

Blaise nodded, “of course, Professor.” With that, he wrapped his arm around Draco’s left side and Hermione wrapped her arms around his right side. They walked away from view and into the castle. Draco silently pleading that Harry gets put on the team avoids getting in trouble.

“What do you think will happen to him?” Questioned Hermione.

Blaise looked down at Draco with a knowing grin and shrugged, “who knows?”


	7. Midnight Duel

Pansy, who sneaked in after the flying lesson ended, sat next to Hermione who was seated on the edge of the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey was fixing Draco's ankle. Blaise, on the other hand, was looking around the infirmary with wide eyes and curiosity.

“Madam Pomfrey, what does one have to do to become a healer?” He questioned, taking a seat on the chair next to Draco's bed.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrow, “you want to be a healer?”

Blaise nodded, “I think it’s quite fascinating. Is there an intermediate class for that sort of thing or even a first aid class here at Hogwarts?”

The mediwitch sighed, “sadly, no. I’ve brought up the idea to the Headmaster in the past. So far, there has been no confirmation.” She paused and flicked her wand once more and nodded, “Alright, Mister Malfoy, you’re done.”

Draco nodded and slowly got off the bed. Both Pansy and Hermione grabbing one of his arms as they help him down.

Once out in the corridor, Pansy looked over at Blaise with a curious expression.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be a healer?” She questioned, tucking a dark strand of her hair behind her ear.

Blaise slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged, “I think it will be useful for . . . Later.” The three shared a look but didn’t comment further with Hermione around.

Pansy eventually split up and went to the dungeons. Hermione, Blaise, and Draco made their way into the Gryffindor common room. Once they stepped inside they noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch team huddled in the corner, Harry stood right next to the Weasley twins.

Oliver Wood looked up and beamed, “Malfoy, get over here!”

Draco turned towards Blaise, “am I about to get jumped by the Gryffindors?”

Before Blaise could answer, Harry was running over to them and pulling Draco into the group.

“We heard about the flying lessons—“

“Can’t believe we missed it, Georgie!”

“Think we can see it again?”

“Reenactment!”

“Next week—“

“Practice—“

“Both of you better be there.”

Before Draco could question what the twins were saying, the team was walking away and patting their backs. Harry noticed Draco’s confused expression and laughed.

“What just happened?” Draco questioned.

Blaise and Hermione walked up to them, equally sharing confused expressions and Harry smiled brightly.

“I’m the new seeker!”

Blaise smiled and pulled him in for a hug, Hermione clapped excitedly and Draco beamed in pride.

“That’s not all,” Harry continued. “They want Draco as reserve Seeker for this season but they also want you to try out for Chaser next year! McGonagall was impressed by your agility. She demanded that you are to be officially on the team next year.”

“Draco!” Hermione jumped in excitement. “Your position is basically set and official for next year!”

Blaise clapped a hand on Draco’s back and grinned widely, "chaser for Gryffindor, huh? I think I’m going to try out as well next year.” 

Harry smiled, “you should! How fun would it be for all of us to join.”

───────────

It was dinner time now, Hermione was at the library and the three Gryffindors were seated together as they chatted about Quidditch and ate happily. The Gryffindor table is full of life before suddenly quiets down to a small hum. The three boys look up and rolled their eyes at the upcoming company.

“Potter,” Crabbe sneered. Goyle was behind him with his arms crossed. “Because of you, I’ve got detention for a whole month!”

“How is it Harry’s fault that you got detention?” Draco hissed, his hands flat on the table as he stood up.

“This doesn’t concern you, Malfoy.” Goyle spat.

“Why wouldn’t it?” Draco responded. “I was there. If you’re going to pick a fight with anyone, it’s going to be me.”

“Draco,” Blaise warned.

“Is that so?” Crabbe chuckled. “Tonight at midnight, trophy room, wizards duel. Goyle is my second.”

Draco smirked, “Blaise is mine. See you there.”

The two Slytherins walked away and Harry turned towards Draco with a raised eyebrow.

“What in the world is a wizards duel?”

“And that is why I chose Blaise as my second.” Draco teased, earning a light shove from Harry. “It’s just a duel, you know? No physical contact of any kind. The most those two boneheads will do is shoot sparks out of their wands.”

Blaise picked up his teacup, “well, let’s just hope this goes smoothly.”

───────────

It was now eleven thirty. Blaise jumped out of bed and pulled Draco’s bed curtains open. Said boy was reading, he looked up at his friend and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Is there a reason you’re pulling my curtains open, Blaise?”

Blaise rolled his eyes, “what, did you forget about the duel?”

Draco closed the book and threw it over his pillow. He sat up and crossed his legs, “this happened in the other timeline.” He paused and looked over at Harry’s bed. The boy was sleeping soundly. “I didn’t show up when it happened. I just told Filch and assumed they would get in trouble. So, if history does repeat itself, there's no reason to go.”

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Blaise questioned, now sitting on the edge of Draco’s bed. “You know, about everything.”

“I have to,” Draco answered. “He’s a big reason we’re here. We’re here to help, therefore he needs to know.”

“I still think we should go,” Blaise pressed, earning a groan from Draco. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“You find getting caught by that wretched man and his filthy cat fun?”

“The thrill of getting caught is amusing.” He answers with a shrug.

Draco groans but nods, “Alright, but let’s take Harry.”

“Deal.”

Blaise goes over and wakes up Harry as Draco quickly changes into casual clothing. He goes to the restroom to wash his face. When he returns, both Blaise and Harry are talking amongst each other as they wait for him.

Harry looks up with a smile, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The three leave the dorms and walk towards the common room but before they could make it to the portrait hole, a light turns on. They turn to see Hermione standing by the couch wearing a pink bathrobe and a raised eyebrow.

“Rumor is that you two,” she drawled looking over at Draco and Blaise, “have a wizards duel against Crabbe and Goyle.”

Blaise steps forward but before he could say anything, Hermione is walking away and departing through the portrait hole. She turns back to the boys and raises an eyebrow, “you lot coming?”

Harry grins and follows after her. When they’re out of listening range, Draco turns towards Blaise with wide eyes.

“Who would’ve thought that she of all people would condone this?”

“I mean, she is a Gryffindor,” Blaise added.

They chuckled and follow after the two in front of them. The four sped through the staircase to the third floor and tiptoed around the trophy room, being as quiet as possible to avoid confrontation.

A noise erupted from the other side of the room. Blaise jumped slightly, edging closer to Hermione who raised her wand in defense. Harry leaned closer to Draco, wrapping his hand around Draco’s arm in a vice grip.

“Sniff around, my sweet.” The voice of Filch was heard. “They might be lurking in a corner.”

“Shit!” Blaise hissed, Hermione glared at him with disapproval at his choice in words.

The four scurried towards the door, pulses running above average speed as they attempted to exit the room without getting caught. Once out, they made a beeline towards a wall with armor suits. Harry, being the uncoordinated person he is, tripped over his two feet, pulling Draco with him falling into a suit of armor. The armor making such a fuss that the noise itself could’ve woken the whole castle.

“Run!” Harry exclaimed.

The group ran like their lives depended on it. In a way, it did, their school lives at least. They ran from corridor to corridor, ripping through a tapestry, finding themselves in a hidden passageway.

“I think we lost him.” Blaise exhaled.

Harry clutched at Draco’s arm, wheezing slightly as Hermione attempted to catch her breath.

Draco turned towards Blaise, “I told you! I told you they wouldn’t show up!”

Before anyone could comment, the door knob behind them started jiggling. Something was shooting out the classroom door, it was the annoying poltergeist Peeves. Draco inwardly groaned.

“Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not if you don’t give us away,” Hermione pleaded.

“Should I tell Filch? I should,” said Peeves with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Get out of the way.” Blaise snapped with an eye roll, attempting to swipe at Peeves.

“Students out of bed!” Peeves practically yelled. “Students out of bed down the charms corridor!”

The four ducked under Peeves and ran down the corridor. They stopped in front of a locked door. Blaise attempted to slam the door open but it was no use. Draco pushed him to the side, grabbing his wand and tapping the lock as he whispered, “Alohomora.”

The lock clicked and the door swung open. The four ran into the room and quickly shut it behind them, pressing their ears against the door to listen.

“Which way did they go?” Filch snarled, his voice a bit shaky.

“Say please.”

“Don’t mess with me, Peeves. Now, where did they go?”

“Shant say nothing if you don’t say please,” Peeves teased.

“Alright — please!”

“Nothing!” Peeves laughed. “I told you I wouldn’t say nothing if you didn’t say please!” There was a sound indicating that Peeves disappeared as Filch cursed in rage.

“Fuck,” Blaise exhaled. “That was close.”

Harry exhaled and leaned on Draco, he was about to say something until they heard Blaise gasp. The three followed his line of vision and froze at the sight.

There, in the corridor, was a large three-headed dog. Draco’s hands shook as he stepped back, pulling Harry closer to him.

“Is that . . . Is that a Cerberus?” Hermione squeaked.

Before anyone could answer, Blaise opened the door. They fell on their backs, but quickly jumped up and slammed the door behind them. They ran back to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room.

Hermione ran towards the couch, Harry right behind her. Draco and Blaise stood by the door, slouching against the wall as they attempted to catch their breaths.

“What even was that?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

“A Cerberus,” Hermione chimed, a hand on her chest as she took a deep breath in. “A three-headed dog, but did you see what it was standing on?”

“The floor?” Blaise responded, earning a scowl from the brunette for being a smart ass.

“No, a trap door. It’s guarding something.”

That left the other three quiet. Draco gave Blaise a look. He remembered this, well, he remembered the rumors and hearing about it. The four exchanged goodnights before Hermione was making her way back to the girl’s dormitories and the other three to theirs.

Blaise jumped onto his bed and drew his curtains closed. Draco took off his shoes and climbed into bed, laying under his bedsheets. His bed dipped slightly, he turned to see Harry with a shy smile.

“Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I get really anxious sometimes and I don’t like sleeping alone when I’m anxious.” He mumbled, a blush on his cheeks.

Draco agreed to which to the boy beamed. They settled under the covers, Harry was a few inches away from him. Harry sighed contently as he closed his eyes and drifted off. Draco, on the other hand, turned away from the boy and faced the wall. He didn’t want to expose his secret so soon but it concerned Harry, and if anyone deserved an advantage and the truth, it was Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this much sooner, I apologize. I'm terribly ill at the moment, but I _really_ wanted to update. I hope you are all well.  
>  Thank you for the continuous support. My goal was to finish year one by the end of this month but I suppose that won't happen. My new goal is to finish year one by next month! x
> 
> Ps. I changed some of the tags.


	8. Hermione VS The Troll

A week passed after the whole three-headed dog incident. Draco and Harry spent most of their time replaying the incident and wondering what could’ve been the reason that the Headmaster would allow such creature to be inside the castle. It was a mystery that they both wanted to get to the bottom of. Blaise, on the other hand, was spending his time giving Daphne Greengrass heart-eyes, much to Hermione’s distaste.

It was breakfast, as a letter landed on Harry’s plate of food. Blaise hid his smile behind his teacup as he looked over at Draco with amusement. Both boys knew exactly what this was about.

Harry read the letter, his eyes widen in surprise.

“What is it, Harry?” Questioned Hermione who sat across from him.

Before he could answer, six owls flew into the Great Hall carrying a long thin package. By now, most students watched in curiosity as the owls dropped the package in front of Harry, landing rather harshly and tipping over someone’s tea cup. People started whispering, Harry beamed at the sight but avoided opening the package.

He passed the letter to Draco who shared it with Hermione and Blaise. The four grinned and chatted, oblivious to the attention they were receiving.

That night passed by rather quickly, both Draco and Harry easily molded themselves with the team. It was rather interesting for Draco. He definitely felt out of place though the twins quickly changed that by sticking to his side, which was odd considering that their younger brother obviously hates him.

“He’s hot-headed —”

“Don’t worry about him.”

“We think you’re alright.”

“Plus,”

“You’re bloody good on the broom.”

The twins and Harry were his favorite part of joining the team. Oliver and Angelina agreed that he was a good choice for seeker though Angelina hoped he’d try-out for chaser next year.

───────────

With Quidditch practice and homework, Draco barely noticed that two months pass. His mother continuously wrote him letters, she was proud of him for making friends and being on the team. The downside was that a small part of him wished his father didn’t pretend he didn’t exist.

It was now Halloween morning, Draco and Blaise walked together to the Great Hall a little later after Hermione and Harry left.

“Doesn’t something happen today?” Blaise asked after a few moments of silence

Draco bit his lip and shrugged, “it feels like it, doesn’t it?”

The day was rather eventful. In Charms, Professor Flitwick announced they were ready to start making objects fly. Draco’s eyes gleamed in excitement. He turned towards his friends to see their reactions, Blaise looked bored, Harry looked terrified, and unsurprisingly, Hermione shared his excitement.

They were placed in pairs, Blaise got paired with Thomas, Harry with Finnigan, Draco with Longbottom, he almost complained until he noticed the excited twinkle in the boy’s eyes, and unfortunately, Hermione was paired with Weasley. From the glares they were sending each other, he knew this lesson about to be a mess.

Harry’s partner managed to cause his feather to burst into flames. It was rather amusing, especially when Harry noticed him chuckling and stuck his tongue out at him. Blaise was pretending not to get it, obviously seeing as this is basically kindergarten stuff. Draco eventually got bored and started listening to Hermione and Weasley’s conversation.

“You’re saying it wrong,” Hermione spoke up after Weasley failed once more. “It’s Wing-gar-dium Leviosa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long.”

“Yeah, Weasley, it’s not that hard,” Draco spoke up.

Weasley turned and glared at him, “Yeah? You two do it then if you’re so clever.”

Draco looked over at Hermione who nodded at him, the two cleared their throats and exclaimed in synchronization, _“Wingardium Leviosa!”_

The class watched as both Hermione and Draco’s feathers hovered four feet, six feet and more until they were both pushing themselves to beat the other.

Professor Flitwick watched in awe, “Well done, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor.”

That earned them a glare from Ron, but nods of respect from the rest of their classmates.

By the end of the class, the four were walking out of the class with smiles. In front of them were Weasley and his two friends.

“I don’t understand how anyone can stand her? She’s a nightmare.” The redhead drawled as his friends laughed.

The three boys turned towards Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She shoved past them and ran off before any of them could stop her.

“I think she heard you,” Thomas mumbled.

“So?” Weasley shrugged. “She must’ve noticed she’s got no friends.”

Blaise’s nostrils flared as he marched up to Weasley and shoved him, “You should learn when to keep your mouth shut, Weasley.”

Finnigan and Thomas took a step back as Weasley’s eyes widen though he tried to hide his fear, “Back off, Zabini.”

“No, you back off. Leave Hermione alone.” Harry spoke up, which surprised Draco. “She doesn’t need your approval. Hermione is ten times smarter than you and she has us — we’re her friends.”

“And unlike yours,” Blaise picked back up. “We stick up for our friends. Don’t get on my bad side, I am not someone you want as an enemy.”

With that, Blaise stormed off. Harry glared at Weasley before grabbing Draco’s arm and pulling him away as they ran after their friends.

───────────

Hermione didn’t show up to the next class and wasn’t seen all afternoon.

Draco was worried.

He finally felt like they were doing well. After all, he tried not changing the timeline much. Though Harry disliking Weasley wasn’t part of the plan, he really couldn’t change that now. There’s too much bad blood. Surprisingly, it bothered him how cruel Weasley was towards Hermione. It made him feel even worst when he remembered all the things he said and did against her in his previous timeline.

Blaise told them that he overheard two Gryffindor girls in their year talk about Hermione crying in the bathroom and wanting to be alone. That enraged both Blaise and Harry, Draco had to calm them down before they ran off and killed Weasley.

They were at dinner now, Draco’s leg was bouncing anxiously as he kept his gaze at the door. He looked over at Harry who was helping himself to a baked potato and Blaise who was frowning at his plate.

“I think we should look for Hermione.” Harry finally announced.

Before Blaise could question him, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. Professor Quirrell sprinted through the Hall and stopped in front of Dumbledore’s chair and slumped against the table.

“Troll in the dungeons — thought you oughta know.”

He then sank to the floor and fainted. A few heartbeats passed before the students erupted into chaos.

Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take their students back to their dorms. Harry, on the other hand, grabbed both Blaise and Draco and pulled them to where the crowd of Hufflepuffs were walking out. They slipped away and made their way towards the abandoned corridor before reaching the girl’s bathroom.

“What is that horrible smell?” Draco said as he pinched his nose.

Blaise was practically dry heaving but stopped when they saw it. It — being a huge troll with a wooden club.

“Hermione?” Harry squeaked.

The loud scream recollected their thoughts as they quickly stepped forward. The troll was advancing towards her, knocking the sinks as he passed by. Blaise grabbed one of the metal pipes that were dropped from the sinks and turned towards the troll.

“Oi, over here, pea brain!” Blaise then swung the metal pipe at the troll.

It didn’t do much, but it did make the troll turn away from Hermione who was against the wall with her mouth wide open in fear.

“Hermione, come on!” Draco exclaimed, he ran over to her and quickly pulled her closer to them.

The yelling pulled the troll out of his trance as it lunged forward towards Blaise. He squeaked and ducked as the troll swung his club around. Harry, being the typical Gryffindor he is, pulled out his wand and used the first spell that came into mind.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” The troll’s club flew out of his hand and rose high in the air, it turned over slightly, landing right on the troll’s head. The troll fell flat against the floor causing a tremble that was felt beneath the group’s feet.

The four slouched against the bathroom walls until they heard footsteps reaching closer to them. A few seconds passed until McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell entered the room. Draco automatically sneered at Quirrell. He had heard from the other Death Eaters how Quirrell became a vessel for the Dark Lord.

“Just what on earth were you four thinking?” said McGonagall, her tone as cold as the Arctic. “You’re all lucky you didn't get killed! Why aren’t you in your dormitories?”

Hermione got to her feet and spoke up, “they were looking for me, professor.” She ignored McGonagall’s scandalized look and continued. “I was upset earlier, so when I heard about the troll I came and tried to defeat it. To prove to the others and myself that I could do it.”

If anything, McGonagall looked even more upset. Draco was expecting detention or even expulsion before she sighed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

“Miss Granger, you foolish girl. You could’ve gotten hurt.” She paused and looked at her again before waving a dismissive hand. “I will be taking five points from Gryffindor for this.” She then looked at the other three boys, “but for your luck, I’ll be giving you each five points. Now come along, I’m taking you back to your dormitories. Don’t even think I won’t hesitate to tell the Headmaster about this because I will tell him.”

As they walked back to the dormitories, the four staggered behind their Head of House. Hermione turned towards the three and gave them a smile, a real smile. Harry took Draco’s hand and squeezed it slightly before letting go. Draco smiled softly in return.

So, this is what Potter and his lot got into? In a way, he found it ridiculous, but he also amusing how they didn’t think twice before jumping in front of a troll for a new friend. It was like this new timeline was changing him and oddly enough, Draco didn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: I know it seems like this has some “Weasley bashing” but that isn’t the case. Everything Ron has said is actually canon. He isn’t a villain though just an annoying little kid who’ll eventually grow up. Let’s not forget they are eleven. Either way, the Weasleys aren’t important in my series. I personally do not care for the Weasleys except for the twins, and Bill (sometimes Percy) other than that, they’ll be around but not a big deal.  
> The quartet is more of a “secluded” group. They stick together and don’t share their plans with people unless they are allies. (E.g: Pansy, Neville, the twins, and Severus) You’ll understand more when we get to the other books. For now, everything is new to them, including to Blaise and Draco.


	9. Snape or Quirrell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short filler chapter. I'm _hyped_. After this, things will pick-up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I appreciate your kudos, comments, and subscriptions! x

It was now November. The cool air was dry and acidic on Draco’s skin. Life at Hogwarts has been rather pleasant. He managed to get Severus from at least sneering at Harry’s presence so he took that as a win. Harry, Draco noticed, is very clingy. He likes to touch, his fingers ghost over Draco often (hands, arms, and even his face) leaving his skin feeling _hot_. It was rather endearing yet nerve wrecking how much the lingering touches bring a sort of jovial emotion to Draco. 

Other than that, Draco was high on the feeling of _youth_. The absence of his father was enthralling, he no longer had to use his Malfoy bravado. Thankfully, Narcissa took Draco’s side on numerous occasions thus straining her marriage. Luckily, Quidditch season was among them serving as a necessary distraction.

Quidditch — something everyone in the wizarding world (or almost everyone in Hermione’s case) is crazy about. The season has started and Harry is the Gryffindors team’s secret weapon. It left both Draco and Blaise in a state of pride. It really never got old to be one of the Golden Boy’s closest friends. 

It was the day of the first game. The three, apart from Harry who was in the locker room, sat in the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors. Draco loosened the red and gold scarf that Hermione had gifted him around his neck. Next to him sat a very enthusiastic Blaise, he held a very large banner with the words “Harry for President!” with a lightning bolt drawing in the bottom. Hermione performed a tricky charm allowing the letters to flash in different colors. 

“Oh dear, I hope Harry does well,” Hermione muttered, pulling the knitted hat down below her ears. 

Blaise looked over at her with a grin, “He’s going to do great, Mione. Believe me.” 

Draco passed both of them a pair of binoculars, they waited patiently and chatted amongst each other. 

The Gryffindor team was walking into the field, Harry in the back looking smaller than usual. Blaise was now standing, waving his banner madly in hopes to get his friend’s attention. As if on cue, Harry turned, smiling widely and waving at them before turning back to the team. 

The game started, Hagrid was now seated next to Hermione. The four watched as Harry roamed around looking for the snitch. The game went by rather uneventfully except for Flint’s attempt of knocking Harry off. After a few moments, Harry’s broom was turning uncontrollably to the point where said boy was now dangling from it. 

“Did something happened to it when Flint blocked him?” Blaise whispered. 

“No,” Hagrid answered, eyes still glued on Harry. “Can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic. No kid could do that with a Nimbus Two Thousand.” 

Hermione pulled the binoculars closer, she turned her gaze from Harry and examined the crowd. With a gasp she looked away, “It’s Snape! Look!”

Both Draco and Blaise turned towards where Snape was seated. His gaze on Harry as he muttered non-stop. 

“No, look, it’s Quirrell.” Draco snarled, pointing at Quirrell’s direction. 

Both men were muttering rapidly. 

“We’ve got to do something!” Blaise exclaimed. 

Draco stood, “leave it to me.” 

Before the other two could question him. They watched as the Weasley twins attempted to help Harry onto their own brooms only to have Harry’s broom hover higher and out of reach. 

Draco had to shove a lot of people but he finally got towards Snape and Quirrell. Without a hint of remorse, he elbowed the professor, knocking him over thus breaking the eye contact Quirrell had on Harry and canceling the jinx. 

Harry was now able to clamber back onto his broom. He was speeding towards the ground before he clapped his hand over his mouth. Draco winced at what he knew was next, after landing rather harshly on his fours, Harry coughed out the snitch. He waved it over his head, “I’ve got the snitch!” 

The four were now seated in Hagrid’s hut, a hot mug of tea in each of their hands. 

“I’m pretty sure it was Professor Snape,” Hermione explained. “I saw him muttering and looking at you, Harry. He was clearly cursing your broomstick!” 

“Rubbish,” said Hagrid. “Why would Snape do something like that?” 

“I agree with Hagrid here.” Draco put his mug down and glared at Hermione. “It was Quirrell. I knocked him over and the curse was broken. It wasn’t Severus.” 

Harry bit his lip and looked in between Draco and Hermione who were glaring at each other. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned towards Blaise.

“I know that you don’t like him, and I’m pretty sure it’s mutual.” Blaise paused and dodged before Draco could elbow him. “But if it makes you feel better, we’ll get to the bottom of it.” He looked over at Hermione, “Besides Snape muttering, why else do you think it’s him?” 

Hermione paused and thought over before nodding her head, “When you lot saved me on Halloween, I heard something so I peeked out the door, he was walking over to the corridor where the Cerberus was. The day after, he was limping.”

Hagrid dropped his mug. 

“How do you know about Fluffy?” 

“Fluffy?” Blaise scoffed, “it’s anything but fluffy.”

“Yeah, he’s mine. I bought him off some Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I let him to Dumbledore to guard the —” 

“Yes?” Both Hermione and Draco chimed eagerly. 

“No, don’t ask me anymore. It’s top secret.” 

Hermione huffed, “Well, whatever it is. Someone is trying to steal it.” 

Draco coughed. Yeah, someone is trying to steal it, and it isn’t anyone they expect. 

Hagrid stood and walked over to his sink, “I don’t know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn’t try and kill a student. Now, listen to me, all four of you. You’re meddling in things that don’t concern you. It’s dangerous. Forget the dog and forget what it’s guarding, that’s between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel —” 

“Aha!” said Harry, “so there’s someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?”

Hagrid looked furious with himself. 

Later that night, Draco laid in bed, his hands behind his head as he thought over what happened earlier. His curtains were pushed back and he saw Harry, who was now more comfortable with just stepping into Draco’s bed whenever. Harry closed the curtains behind him and laid next to Draco. 

“If I asked you something, would you be honest with me?” Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Draco nodded for him to continue. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Harry noticed Draco opening his mouth and raised his hand to shush him. “As in, you’re . . . different. The way you talk, the way that you already know most things before they happen — oh, don’t play that. I do notice some things — and the fact that you already know most of the curriculum. I think you and Hermione are head-to-head.” 

There was a pause where no one said anything. 

“You think I’m different because I’m intelligent?” Draco accused with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s not just that,” Harry answered quickly. “It’s just . . . you’re so different. I don’t know how to explain it. Your eyes are a giveaway . . . they’re mature, it’s like you’ve seen so much, but you’re just eleven years old.” 

Draco didn’t saw anything, he was gnawing on his lip and looking anywhere but Harry. It was their first year, how did the boy already figure it out? He was starting to notice that this Harry was much more observant than Potter. Harry was witty, a quick learner, and even cunning. Potter, on the other hand, was much more chivalrous, hot-headed, but yet, they were both loyal til’ the end. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Harry spoke up. “I just want you to know that if you ever do want to tell me, you can trust me. I know that you have a lot going on with school, Quidditch, and your father but I’m here and I trust you. I hope you trust me enough as well.” 

With that, Harry turned his head and slipped under the covers. A few more moments passed before the boy was breathing deeply, he was asleep. Draco ran a hand over his own face and exhaled deeply. Perhaps the truth will come out sooner than he thought.


	10. Erised

It was now around Christmas season. Everything was falling more into a routine. Hermione and Draco spent most of their time trading notes and debating. Blaise was actually trying to enjoy his newfound childhood and spent it trailing around with the Weasley twins who surprisingly took a liking to Blaise. Harry was either tagging along with the Weasley twins or spending his time hanging out with the rest of the quartet. Draco noticed the lingering gazes Harry sent him. He could practically feel the curiosity from Harry. 

They were currently in the library looking for Nicholas Flamel after their run-in with Hagrid who wasn’t pleased that they hadn’t stopped snooping around. 

“There’s nothing!” Hermione hissed, closing the large book in her hands. 

“The Holiday’s are coming up,” said Blaise. “We’ll keep looking through there. I’ll raid my mother’s library.” 

“Mione, you should ask your parents,” Draco suggested. “It’d be safe to ask them.” 

Hermione nodded, “You’re right. We’ll owl each other in case we do find something, yes?” 

A few days passed and the students who were leaving for the Holiday’s were boarding the carriages. 

Draco stood next to Blaise as they watched Harry help Hermione through the crowd to find a comfortable carriage. 

“So, I think I’m going to tell him.” said Draco, his voice slightly above a whisper. 

Blaise turned, “Really? So soon?” 

“I think he has it figured out,” Draco responded, he slipped his hands into his trouser’s pockets and shrugged. “It’s only fair. Harry trusts me and I trust him. Plus, we’re here to help him. Remember what Pansy said before we traveled back?” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Blaise sighed. “I should’ve stayed. We could’ve told him together.” 

Draco shook his head, “I’ve got it. You go enjoy your time with your mother.” 

Blaise nodded, he opened his arms widely and Draco rolled his eyes before falling into the other's arms and sighing contently at the embrace. 

“Merry Christmas, Draco.” 

“Merry Christmas, Blaise.”

───────────

Holiday’s at Hogwarts were rather lonely but surprisingly, not dull. Draco spent most of his time in the common room with Harry and the twins. Weasley no longer glared at them, he mainly ignored them and pretended they didn’t exist which was much better than Draco could hope for. With all the fun and festivities, they barely remembered about the Nicholas Flamel subject — good thing Draco already knew.

It was now Christmas morning, Draco woke up first. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and turned to his right, a sleeping Harry clutching onto Draco’s torso as he slept peacefully. Draco shook the other boy awake. Harry groaned but opened his eyes, blinking slightly before a small smile tugged on his lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” 

Harry beamed and sat up, “Merry Christmas, Draco.” 

The boys grinned before jumping out of bed, and in Harry’s case, almost tripping on a pile of presents. 

“Oh, wow.” Harry mumbled in awe. “I’ve got presents.” 

Draco looked over at the small boy with a frown remembering Harry’s family issues. He bit his tongue and walked over to his trunk, pulling out two silver wrapped gifts with bright red ribbons. He turned back to Harry who was smiling down at a wooden flute in his hand. 

“Finding a present for you was rather difficult, but I do hope you like it.” Draco said softly, walking over to the boy and sitting in front of him, placing the two parcels on his lap. 

Harry looked up, green eyes boring into his gray ones. The boy smiled softly before putting the flute down and picking up the gifts. Draco bit his lip as Harry opened the first gift gently. It’s a small all white harp with golden strings that adjusts in size to accommodate the player's body. 

“I remember you commenting on my fingers in potions once — I think you called them piano fingers?” Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry’s blush. “Well, lucky for you, I do play the piano, but I also play the violin, cello, and the harp. I figured that you could play around with a . . . simpler instrument. The harp is a beautifully simplistic instrument and maybe you’ll even like it?” 

“I-I . . . Draco, it’s beautiful.” Harry picked up the instrument. His sun-kissed fingers running up and down the column of the harp before reaching over the strings and pulling one. His eyes widen slightly at the sound before smiling up at Draco. “I love this. Thank you.” 

Before Draco knew it, he was engulfed in a tight embrace. He didn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around Harry’s body. It was terrifying how much he enjoyed being around the kid. 

“Mother sent you a package as well.” He said, pulling away from Harry’s arms. 

Harry opened the gift and chuckled at the wizarding chess set. The board and pieces were made out of glass and charmed to not break. Inside the package was a note for Harry. 

_“Merry Christmas, darling._

__

_Draco has spoken so highly of you in his letters. He did comment on the fact that you aren’t very up-to-date with a lot of wizarding things so I decided that you simply must have your own wizarding chess set! It’s something Draco and I bonded over with when he was younger, perhaps he’ll teach you and you both can share the experience together._

_Stay safe, Harry. Keep an eye on Draco, will you?  
I hope to meet you soon._

_Love,  
Narcissa Malfoy”_

Harry looked up and smiled, “Your mother seems nice.” 

“She can be.” Draco mused. “Come on, let’s open the rest of these gifts before we go and get breakfast. If you want, I’ll teach you some simple things with the harp and we can play a round of chess?” 

The other nodded before they dove into their gifts. Draco chuckled at Blaise’s gift. He sent both Draco and Harry matching maroon cashmere jumpers, his letter indicating that since they’re in Gryffindor, they might as well embrace it. Blaise also mentioned that he sent Hermione one as well. Hermione gifted Draco a few nice quills and multicolored inks. Longbottom sent him a plant that apparently eats your nightmares, he thought that was sweet. His mother sent him new robes and shoes. 

Last but not least, he picked up Harry’s gift. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a golden bow. How Gryffindor. Draco opened the gift gently, his mouth slightly widening as he picked up the trinket. It was a sleek crystal hourglass with black sand. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes. 

“You know . . .” He whispered, his knuckles white as he clutched the hourglass tighter around his fist. 

Harry crawled over to Draco, he sat in front of him and took the hourglass from his hands and flipping it over. The black sand slowly going down the other side. 

“From the moment we met I knew you were different.” Harry hummed, his eyes never leaving the black sand. “I assumed it’s because I never met a wizard child before. But then we became friends and I started noticing the way your gaze lingered on everyone like you couldn’t believe they were there. The way you never pick up a book but knew all the answers, or the way you wave your wand and perform magic without a spell.” He paused and looked over at Draco. “So, tell me. Am I right? Are you really a time traveler?” 

There was a brief pause. No one spoke and the air around them was tense. 

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “Yes, I’m from the future.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the ring glowed brightly in front of them. Harry gasped as the simple silver ring morphed into a larger golden ring with an enthralling sapphire gem in the middle. 

“Blaise is also from the future. We both came from the same timeline. Seven years in the future to be exact.” 

“Wait, Blaise is from the future as well?” Harry gaped. 

Draco nodded. “This,” He paused and raised the finger that held the ring. “Is what we used to come here with. The Pansy from our timeline charmed the ring to look a certain way but change into its original state if I personally tell them about the time travel.” 

Harry watched in awe. He didn’t say anything for a good few minutes which made Draco really anxious. As soon as he opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, Harry cut him off with a heavy question. 

“Why?” He asked. “Why did you come back?” 

“Because . . . because I wanted to change things. Harry, there are some things I can’t tell you just yet but a lot of bad things are going to happen. I came back to help. To be an advantage for the right side and help you.”

“Me?” The other boy squeaked. 

“Yes, you. You have a heavy weight on your shoulders, Harry. God, you deserve so much better. I came back to help you and anyone else who wasn’t saved in my timeline.” 

The green-eyed boy stared at him intensely. His facial expression morphed into appreciation and fear. Perhaps it wasn’t the right time to tell him. Harry is so young, but he’s a Gryffindor — hard headed and stubborn. Draco wouldn’t be able to hide it from him for much longer. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered. “Not just for coming back, but for being honest.” 

“Anything for you.” Draco responded automatically. 

He meant it. Anything for Harry bloody Potter. The boy was the bane of his existence but he is also the air in his lungs, the fire in his veins and determination in his soul. How pathetic, he came back in time for a boy who hated him, but he couldn’t help it. Harry Potter was rooted in his life and deep in his skin, he held a large part of his mind and soul. Of course, he would do anything for the boy. 

They remained silent for a while. Harry looked over at Draco with such intensity, he felt himself metaphorically melt at the gaze. 

“Will you tell me a little about the future?” 

Draco bit his lip, “Only some things. I can’t spoil much, it might change something. You’ll have to wait until Blaise returns and we’ll probably end up telling Hermione as well.” 

Harry nodded. They went back to opening presents. Draco heard Harry gasp and turned towards the boy with his wand out. Harry was holding a cloak — not just any cloak, an invisibility cloak. 

“I knew it!” Draco exclaimed. “No wonder Potter got away with so much!” 

The other boy gave him an amused smiled before it dropped as he read the note that came with the cloak. 

“It belonged to my father.” Harry whispered. 

“Are you alright?” Draco questioned, leaning closer to the boy who had unshed tears in his eyes. 

“I will be.” said Harry with a watery chuckle. He placed the cloak in his trunk and held a hand for Draco to take. They stood and slipped on their maroon jumpers. “Let’s go get breakfast, yeah?” With that, the two boys left the room, hands still clutched together tightly as they walked into the Great Hall.

───────────

It was now nightfall. Draco felt a dip on his bed and turned, Harry was there. The boy held the invisibility cloak and a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Since you can’t tell me much about the future, how about we explore the restricted section?” 

Draco nodded. Both boys slipped under the invisibility cloak. They passed by the common room, George was sleeping on the couch, a book on his lap as he snored softly. They giggled and exited the room. The pair made their way into the library, their breaths slow and quiet as they stepped into the restriction section. 

“Any hints?” Harry whispered, his hands on an old books with no title. 

“Did you know Alchemy is somewhat close to potions? It’s not quite the same obviously, but it’s close enough. I’m thinking of studying it.” 

Before Harry could question him, he opened the book which yelled. The book was literally yelling. Draco grabbed the book and slammed it close. He grabbed Harry’s hand and ran off, accidentally knocking the lamp they carried. 

They passed Filch who was looking their way, somehow they found themselves next to a suit of armor. Harry was breathing hard as he grabbed Draco’s hand and interlocked their fingers. They heard Filch and Snape and decided to slip inside the door on their left. They pressed their ears against the door as they heard the retrieving steps of the two men. 

Draco exhaled deeply and turned. They were inside an abandoned classroom. Desks were piled up against the walls and out of the way. In the middle stood a large mirror with an ornate gold frame standing on two clawed feet. 

“What is that?” Harry said breathlessly. 

The two boys walked closer to the mysterious mirror. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

__

Harry was now in front of the mirror, an eyebrow raised before he gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. Draco took his side and held his hand tightly. 

__

“What is it? What do you see?” 

__

“I-I see my parents. My mum, dad, even my dad’s side.” Harry chuckled, tears running down his rosy cheeks. “I see you and me.” He paused, his blush deepening slightly. “And I see Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and even Pansy . . . They look so proud.” 

__

Draco tried looking over Harry’s shoulder but saw nothing. 

__

“Can I see?” He questioned. 

__

The boy nodded, wiping his tears on his sweater paws and moving away. 

__

Draco stood in front of the mirror. At first, he saw nothing, not even his reflection. That is until the mirror shifted and showed himself, but his older self, his eighteen-year-old self. Reflection Draco raised the sleeve of his shirt to show an unmarked left arm. His other hand was around Harry’s waist — the Harry from his timeline. Hermione was in the back with a grinning Blaise. Pansy was on the other side with an arm over Neville’s shoulder as they both smiled. Severus was there and even Professor Dumbledore. Behind them stood his parents, Narcissa’s broad grin showing her perfect white teeth. Next to his mother was his father. Draco gasped at the sight. Lucius was smiling, and not just any smile. The smile he reserved for his family. It was proud and authentic. 

__

The sight made Draco sob. His shoulders slouched as he turned away from the mirror. Harry was now next to him, his dainty arms around Draco’s body as he mumbled soft reassurances in his ear. 

__

“I don’t think I like this mirror.” Harry mumbled, his hand rubbing gently on Draco’s back. “Let’s go.”

───────────

Draco took Harry’s cloak and went back at least two more times. The third time he sat cross-legged on the floor. His eyes shined with unshed tears as he watched himself with Potter, they were dancing — slow dancing. They looked happy and God, Draco’s heart broke at the sight.

He turned to see the headmaster standing there in his eccentric robes and twinkling eyes. He almost cried out at the sight. 

“Professor . . .” 

Dumbledore walked over, a small smile on his face. 

“You’ve discovered the mirror of Erised. Do you know what it means or does, Draco?” 

“I show not your face but your heart’s desire.” 

“Very good. You’re very intelligent, Mister Malfoy.” Dumbledore paused and walked back to the door. “Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they seen, or have been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.”

Draco nodded, clutching Harry’s cloak close to his chest. 

“Now, take Mister Potter’s cloak and head to bed, Draco. Get some rest.” 

With that, Draco walked towards the door. He stopped in front of it and turned towards the headmaster. 

“In the mirror, sir, you were there too.”


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter. I need them to talk and get this out of the way so they could move on with other things. :)
> 
> PS. I’m editing some of the chapters. One of the biggest edits is that I completely changed chapter 5. I decided that the disownment was a bit too much for _now_. Other than that, there aren’t many changes to the plot. I’m still editing though.

Draco rolled his shoulders back and exhaled deeply. It was the day before classes resume. Hermione and Blaise were on their way back. He and Harry sent them letters to meet them outside Severus’ office. Draco decided that if he’s going to break it to Hermione, he might as well break it to his godfather as well. Two birds one stone. That’s how the phrase goes, right? 

“You alright?” Harry questions. He was leaning against the wall, his hands inside his trousers pocket as he looked over at Draco with a worried expression. 

“I’m just nervous. This is a big deal.” Draco answers truthfully. 

It’s not that he doesn’t trust them, he does, but this is huge. Harry knowing is one thing, but his godfather added to the equation is a group which means that he will have to work twice as hard to keep those he holds dear to his heart safe. 

Before he could overthink more, Blaise and Hermione were walking towards them. Hermione sprinted and ran up to the two boys, pulling them in for a hug. Blaise walked over, his chin tilted as he sniffed.

“Oh . . . I’ll just stay here. Alone and invisible.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes and pulls Blaise into the hug. He beams as they embrace each other before Draco starts pulling away with protests that he can’t breathe though Harry seemed to enjoy the hug. 

“As . . . _touching_ as this little display was.” Severus drawls from behind them. “May I ask why you demanded we meet in my office?” 

Draco nods and gestures for everyone to enter. Once inside, Draco pulls out his wand and places privacy charms around the classroom. He turns to see both his godfather and Hermione giving him odd looks. 

“What?” He questions. 

“You can perform wordless magic?” Severus blurts out. 

“That’s what we wanted to talk about.” Draco gulps and nods, “I’ve got something important to tell you both.”

“Well, go on. Don’t leave us in the dark.” Hermione urges. 

“Blaise and I are time travelers, we’re from seven years in the future to be exact.” The ring glows brightly around his finger. A tingle runs through his veins and magic as the ring morphs in front of their eyes. 

Severus looks over at Draco with wide eyes and Hermione looks like she’s about to faint. Harry stands closer to him, he could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was . . . comforting. Blaise, on the other hand, looked very amused. 

The room was silent for awhile. Draco is terrified that they would react wrong and he would have to Obliviate them – and Harry. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.” Severus was using his ‘I’m pissed off’ voice and Draco winced at the upcoming shit storm. “You – you stupid boy! Why would mess with time? It’s not only a very fragile thing, where if you change one thing it all changes but it’s also illegal! Have you not heard of the chaos theory? Do pray tell what made you both come to the conclusion that time travel was your only solution?!”

Blaise was no longer amused if anything he looked a little put off. 

“Sir, with all due respect, I’ll admit, us coming back was pretty stupid, but you don’t understand, we came to help. We fucked up, we did bad things, and we want to help. Yes, perhaps an eleven year can’t do much . . .” Blaise raised an eyebrow daring someone to challenge him. “But we have intel! We know what happens, Draco more than me. Yes, we might have changed things but at this rate, everything will still play out the same.” 

“Things are going to get worse, aren’t they?” Hermione finally speaks up. “I’ve had this . . . gut feeling lately that things are just going to change abruptly and well, I just didn’t question it in fear that I might be right.” 

Draco nods, “which is why we’re here. So many lives were lost, but with us here, we might help save some of those. I want to make things easier when things go from bad to worse.” 

Severus pinched the bridge on his nose and looked over at Harry, “Mister Potter, you don’t look as surprised as we do. Care to explain?” 

“Hm? Oh, no. I figured it out around Halloween.” Harry hummed, chuckling slightly at Hermione’s glare. “What? It’s not that hard to notice it when you hang out with someone almost every day. It’s hard to explain, but I just knew he was different. Blaise, on the other hand, I didn’t expect.”

“Unlike Draco, I don’t garner so much attention. I like being mysterious.” Blaise beams.

Draco snorts and rolls his eyes, “Anyways, questions?” 

“What is with the ring? Where did you get it from and why did it change?” 

“Excellent question, Mione.” Draco hummed. “This is Rowena’s ring.” He ignores the gasps and continues. “Pansy Parkinson gave it to us in our previous timeline. We expressed our thoughts in reversing our lives and she provided us with the ring. Pansy also charmed the ring to modify itself if I personally tell someone about the time travel. To everyone else, it appears as a simple silver band. To those I tell, you will see the Rowena ring.” 

“How fascinating.” Hermione exhaled. She walked closer to Draco and lifted her finger to touch the ring before Blaise was pulling her away. 

“She also charmed the ring to give third-degree burns if someone other than myself touches or attempts to wear the ring.”

“Bloody hell, I didn’t know that.” Harry gasps.

Severus leans back in his chair and groans into his hands, “when I promised your mother I was to take care of you while you were here, I didn’t think that included all of this.” 

“You're stuck with me, Uncle Sev.” Draco smiles. “Just face it, with us four around, your life is never going to be dull.” 

“Who else knows?” Hermione questions. 

“Just you lot and Pansy. I don’t think anyone else should know at the moment. Though I do plan on telling my mother later on, just not yet.” 

Hermione nods and runs her fingers through her hair. “Well, thank you for trusting me. It does cement our friendship more and explains things. So, now what?” 

“Now,” Blaise pauses for dramatic effect. “We need to talk about Nicholas Flamel.” 

Severus raises his head so fast he swears he got whiplash. 

“How do you know about that?” 

“We’re Gryffindors,” Harry beams. “We just happen to stumble upon things.”

Draco snorts and raises an eyebrow at his godfather, “Quirrell?” 

“Quirrell.” Severus nods. “I suppose I should tell you what I know. If I don’t, I’m sure you four will find out either way. Take a seat. This might take awhile.”

───────────

After their conversation with Severus, the quartet spent more time fussing over Quirrell. Draco was a bit touched that Severus mentioned he was suspicious of Quirrell but didn’t bring up the whole ‘Voldemort’ theory thing. He clearly didn’t want to scare the children though he did look at Draco with a knowing nod.

“Today’s the big game, how are you feeling?” Draco asks. 

The Gryffindors were about to play against the Hufflepuffs. Severus is to be the referee for the game, he promised not to be too hard on Harry, which Draco was thankful for. 

“I’m going to lose and everyone's going to hate me,” Harry whined, pacing inside the locker room as the other players got ready for the game. 

“No, Harry. You’ll do great! You’ll catch the snitch —”

“Hopefully not with your mouth this time.” Fred piped in from the other side of the locker room. 

Draco glared at him before turning back to Harry with a small smile, “ignore him. You’re going to be fantastic as always.” 

“Alright you lot, let’s get out there and win, yeah?” With that, the team was stepping into the field. Draco quickly pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug to which the younger eagerly returned. 

“Knock ‘em dead.” Draco hummed into the other’s ear. “Not literally of course.” 

Harry laughed, the nerves leaving his body as he pulled away and nodded, making his way to the field. Draco exhaled and left to go find Neville, Hermione, and Blaise in the stands.

───────────

The game was rather quick, Harry was practically bouncing as he entered the locker room only to stop at the sight of his friends. Draco stood proudly against the lockers, his chest puffed out as he wiped the blood from his split lip. His face had tinges of purple marks – fresh bruises that were forming. Blaise looked the same, split lip and blood on his cheek. Hermione, on the other hand, was bristling as she wagged her finger at the boys ranting about them being stupid and impulsive.

“What happened?” Harry asked. He pulled Draco closer, looking him over for more injuries. 

“We fought Crabbe and Goyle.” Blaise proclaimed proudly though Hermione huffed again. “I was defending Neville’s honor, you can’t be mad about that!” 

“On the upside,” Draco beamed. “I gave Crabbe a nasty black eye, Blaise broke Goyle’s nose and Neville got a few punches in.” 

“It was wicked.” Both boys said in unison. 

Hermione put her face in her hands and exhaled deeply, “I was a good girl once. Just me and my books and now . . .” She raises her face from her hands and glares. “I’m stuck with three – no, I mean _four_ boys who cause way too much mischief.” 

“I bet Neville will love that you added him in that category.” Harry teased. “So, I won the game, you guys won a fight, how about we head to the Gryffindor after party and celebrate? It’s about time we catch a break.”


	12. Realization

“Mione, the exams are ages away.” 

“Ten weeks,” She snapped. “That’s not ages, that’s like a second to Nicholas Flamel.” 

“But we’re not 600 years old.” Blaise hummed, not even looking up from his Quidditch magazine. 

Hermione bristled, “just because you two are from the future,” She hisses the last part. “Doesn’t mean the rest of us will do any better.” 

“Correction,” Draco finally speaks up and looks up from his own notes. “I can barely remember any of this, it’s been years. So, we’re not really at an advantage.”

The Easter break was spent with them studying, much to everyone's dismay. It wasn’t as interesting as Draco hoped, either way, he was thankful for Hermione’s color coded notes and study schedule. 

They were currently sitting in the library. Draco’s head glued to a DADA book, Hermione viciously writing on her parchment, Harry, and Blaise chewing on their quills with bored and panicked expressions. 

“Hagrid!” He heard Harry exclaim. “What are you doing in the library?” 

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. Draco raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side and tried to see what he was hiding. 

“Just looking,” He answered in a shifty voice. “And what’re you lot up to?” He looked suddenly suspicious. “You’re not still looking for Nicholas Flamel, are you?”

“Oh, we found out who he was ages ago,” said Harry with a wide smile. “Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's—”

“Sh!” Hagrid hissed, looking around frantically to see if anyone was eavesdropping. “Don’t go shouting about it!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed rather dramatically. “Listen, come and see me later but I’m not promising that I’ll be telling you anything.” 

The quartet agreed and watch as Hagrid left the library. Draco turns to the other three with a raised eyebrow, “He’s got a dragon.” 

Hermione and Harry both spluttered while Blaise looks over his surroundings before casting a privacy charm. 

“A dragon!?” Hermione whispered yelled. “How did you come to that conclusion?” 

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “Well, it happened in the other timeline and I looked over at the thing behind his back – books about Dragon’s and how to hatch them.” 

“Should – should we do something about it?” Harry spoke up, biting his lip slightly. 

“I think we should wait and see how this plays out,” Blaise added, “We might as well go and hear him out before doing anything about it.”

───────────

They were now inside Hagrid’s hut. Draco ran a hand through his hair, which was now damp due to the humidity inside the wooden hut. After offering them tea and sandwiches he finally asked if they had any questions. Harry was the one to use his Gryffindor courage.

“We wanted to ask if you could tell us what else is guarding the stone beside Fluffy?” 

Hagrid huffed, “You know I can't tell you. You already know too much about something that you weren’t supposed to know about.” He paused and looked over at the fire, Draco noticed but didn’t mention it. “I guess since you know enough this won't hurt . . . all the professors added their own enchantments.” 

“ _All_ professors?” Blaise questioned to which Hagrid nodded. “Even Quirrell?” 

“Yeah – even Quirrell.” 

Draco shared a look with the other three before he gestured towards the fire, “Hagrid, what is that?” 

Hermione walked over cautiously, bending over slightly and squeaking. “Where did you get it?”

“Must have cost you a fortune,” Blaise responded with a low whistle, his head cocked to the side examining the egg. 

“Won it,” Hagrid proclaimed proudly. “Last night I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it.” 

“But what are you going to do with it when it hatches?” Harry asked, his eyes curiously looking over back in forth from the egg to Hagrid. 

And that’s how the rest of the visit went. Hermione huffing in annoyance, Blaise, and Harry curiously itching to see the dragon, and Draco sighing inwardly knowing what’ll happen next.

───────────

One day at breakfast Hedwig brought a letter to Harry, he quickly showed the group and grinned; _it’s hatching_ – said the letter.

“We can skip Herbology and go then?” Blaise offered, earning a scandalized gasp from Hermione. “Oh, come on! It’s a bloody dragon.” 

“Once in a lifetime, Mione,” Harry added, his eyes wide in innocence – ah, the puppy dog eyes trick. 

Hermione looked in between the boys before looking over at Draco with a ‘help me out here’ look. Draco merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly. 

“I would honestly love to go.” 

To that, Hermione finally agreed. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over at the Slytherin table, both Crabbe and Goyle were grinning maliciously at each other.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, standing up and walking over to the Slytherin table. Pansy noticed him and nodded, they walk out the Great Hall together. 

“What’s wrong, golden boy?” Pansy hummed, a small smile on her face. 

“I need a favor, darling.” Draco grinned and tilted his head. Once she raised an eyebrow and smirked, he continued. “The group and I are about to witness something . . . that could get a friend of ours in trouble. I would love for you to keep Crabbe and Goyle busy during Herbology. Don’t let them out of your sight.”

Pansy looked him over, scrutinizing him before sighing. “I’ll do it. I’ll even get the reinforcements to help out. They won't bother you. I expect a box of French chocolates soon.” 

“Deal.” Draco agrees with a grin.

───────────

They were now back at the at Hagrid’s – he was flushed and grinning when they made their way into the hut. Hermione was still sulking about missing Herbology, but the frown soon banished when they viewed the egg on the table. The egg was cracked and shuffling slightly.

Suddenly, the egg split open revealing a dark dragon with ebony scales and bright orange eyes. It turned around sniffing its surroundings. Hagrid placed a hand the dragon’s head, the dragon hummed softly. 

“It’s lovely.” Draco cooed slightly. The dragon must have heard him because it soon jumped out of the cracked shell and made its way over to him. Draco found himself knocked to the floor with a lap full of the dragon. 

The others chuckled lightly. Harry smiled fondly, placing a hand over the dragon and touching its scales delicately. 

“It’s beautiful.” Hermione complimented, leaning closer. 

“What’s the gender?” Blaise questioned, chuckling slightly as the dragon snuggled closer to Draco. 

“Male.” Hagrid sniffed proudly. “Looks like little Norbet has bonded to Draco.”

“Norbert?” Draco asked. Hagrid nodded. Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry who was watching him with a curious expression. “I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but . . .”

Hermione perked up and narrowed her eyes, “Is this a . . .” She paused looking over Hagrid who was barely putting attention at them. “A thing – from you know what?” 

Draco snorted but nodded, “I think it isn’t such a good idea to keep the dragon, Hagrid.” He sighed at Hagrid’s noise of complaint but continued. “Not that I have anything against it but it’s rather difficult to raise a dragon in a wooden hut –”

“And highly illegal,” Blaise added. 

“Yes, and illegal. If you get caught, you’ll be put in Azkaban, we’d miss you.” Draco added for good measure. 

“I think Draco is right,” Harry spoke up, stepping closer to Hagrid and nudging his arm. “As much as we’d love to see a dragon roaming around Hogwarts, the last thing we’d want to see is you of all people getting in trouble.” 

The expression of on Hagrid’s face was worth it. He definitely wore his heart on his sleeve, Draco could practically see the inner battle he was having with himself as he debated over his options. Eventually, he sighed and agreed. Good, maybe this time he’ll be spared the detention they got in the previous timeline.

───────────

“What!?” Draco exclaimed. “Why are we getting detention?” Ah, he spoke too soon.

Severus smirked and looked over at the rest of the quartet before looking back at Draco again. 

“For skipping Herbology, Draco. Or did you forget about the class while you were out watching a dragon hatch?” 

They heard a loud squeak from Hermione who looked like she was about to pass out. 

Draco leaned closer to Harry and turned back to his godfather, “How do you know about that?” 

“Well,” Severus drawled, “Hagrid came to Dumbledore’s office last night while I was in a meeting with him. He spoke about a dragon he hatched and once he started – everything came out.”

Blaise and Harry looked like they were about to follow in Hermione’s lead and faint. 

“So, I offered my services and got in touch with a friend who owes me a favor. They came and picked up the dragon, taking it to a reserve where it’ll be raised and taken care of. Hagrid will receive updates to ensure it’s being taken care of properly.” 

The four looked up and beamed. Draco sighed in relief, “I guess one detention won’t hurt.” 

Severus’ lip twitched. Oh no, Draco knew something bad was going to happen when his godfather found something _amusing_. 

“About that . . . I offered to let you all serve detention with me but Filch convinced Dumbledore to assign you all detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest.” 

And that is how the four found themselves in the forbidden forest. Neville somehow received detention for some unknown reason. He was paired off with Hermione, Blaise, and Hagrid while Draco, Harry, and Fang roamed alone. 

“Is it even safe for children to be here late at night?” Harry complained, grabbing the lamp tightly. 

Draco didn’t respond, instead, he examined their surroundings. Fang’s leash clutched tightly in between his fist. Harry continued complaining but Draco’s mind was on the verge of exploding on what will happen next. 

“Draco?” He faintly heard Harry ask. “Are you okay?” 

Before he could answer, Harry was turning towards the front and gasping at the sight. There in the forest laid a unicorn. It’s ivory skin glistening underneath the moonlight, but no, that wasn’t all. A hooded figure from the shadows and lowered its mouth to the unicorn and began drinking its blood. 

“Harry . . .” Draco hissed, pulling on Fang’s leash and the hem of Harry’s robes. “We gotta go.” 

Before he knew it, Fang let out a loud howl. The hooded figure turned and locked eyes with the two, but in Harry’s case, he fell backward, crying out as he clutched his forehead in pain. Draco managed to pull Harry closer and away from the figure. 

Before the figure could step closer, a centaur jumped forward, scaring of the hooded figure. The centaur walked over to them, looking them over with a curious expression. 

“Are you two all right?” 

Draco looked down at Harry and ran a hand through his hair. Harry looked back at the centaur and nodded. "Yeah – yeah, we’ll be fine. What was that?” 

“Harry . . .” Draco whispered, his fingers still running through the youngers hair. “Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” When Harry shook his head, Draco continued. “The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death. Unicorns are pure. To kill one and drink its blood is heinous - a sin, you will live a half-life, a cursed life if you will.” 

The centaur, who introduced himself as Firenze nodded in agreement. “Only someone desperate would do that. Mister Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” 

“The philosopher’s stone – the elixir of life!” 

“And who would be in need of that?” Draco questioned quietly. 

He could practically see the gears in Harry’s head turning. Harry gasped and looked over at Firenze and him in fear. “It’s . . . Voldemort?” 

Neither denied of confirmed it. Firenze eventually offered to take both Harry and Draco back to Hagrid on his back. It was rather awkward, to say the least. Draco did notice the centaur looking at him curiously out of the corner of his eye. 

Once back, they were questioned and hugged fiercely by Hermione. Hagrid, Blaise, and Neville exhaled deeply in relief. Draco couldn’t help but feel remorse for leaving an eleven-year-old Harry to fend off the Dark Lord alone in his previous timeline. 

Now, replaying the night's events in bed, Draco swore that things will definitely change from this point on.


	13. Two-Faced

Exams weren’t much of a priority to Draco. The studying paid off with the help of the Rowena ring. He was able to remember his notes for all his exams. Flitwick was very pleased with Draco’s ability to not only make his pineapple dance but for it to perform some pretty impressive backflips. 

The rest of the quartet wasn’t as lucky. Hermione was practically vibrating in her seat throughout all her exams though she did manage to exhale in relief once she was done. Harry fell asleep in about 2/3 of his exams, although he did actually try for his potions exam – much to Severus’ surprise. Blaise, on the other hand, didn’t even study but was scribbling down answers as fast as lightning. No one is really sure how his scores will turn out. 

They were now seated under a tree by the lake. Hermione’s legs were stretched over her messenger back, her back to the oak tree behind her. Blaise was laying on the grass; his eyes closed, hands behind his head and book on his chest. Draco was leaning against the tree next to Hermione, and Harry was cuddled up to his side, head on his shoulder as he yawned softly. 

“Is your scar still hurting, Harry?” Hermione asked, picking at the grass below her feet. 

Harry looked up and blinked, “a bit. I mean, not as much as before but . . . it’s still there.” 

Draco looked over at him and frowned, “I really hate that nothing is helping your pain.” 

“Not even Madam Pomfrey’s potions?” Blaise inquired, his eyes still closed. 

“Nope,” Harry answered. He sighed and rested his forehead against Draco’s shoulder once more. Draco bit his lip and looked over at Hermione who was shaking her head with a frown. 

“What are your plans for the summer?” Hermione finally asks. Her gaze was on the twins who were tickling the giant squid’s tentacles. “I know that we’ll exchange letters and such, but maybe we can see each other?” 

Blaise finally opened his eyes and sat up, “I know my mum is planning something, but I’m not sure what.” 

“Which reminds me,” Draco spoke up. “Mother sent me a letter not too long ago. She’s planning a trip for this summer with your mum, something about Italy?” He paused and looked over at Harry who was blinking slightly and at Hermione. “You two should come along.” 

“I doubt I’d be able to. My parents usually like to travel for the summer break as well, but we can meet up to get our school supplies?” Hermione suggests with a grin. 

“Sounds adequate.” Blaise hummed. He looked over at Harry with a wicked smirk, “you, on the other hand, have no excuse. You’re coming with us.” 

Harry bit his lip. “As much as I would love to, I doubt I’d be able to.” 

“Is it your guardians?” Blaise asked and Draco inwardly winced. “If you want, my mother can speak to them.” 

“It’s not just that . . .” Harry mumbled. “They just . . . they don’t like magic or anything that has to do with magic – including me.” 

Hermione frowned, “Harry . . . do they . . . I-I uh . . . I don’t mean to pry, but do they . . . harm you?” 

With that, Harry sighed and told them about his home life. The neglect, the cupboard, the lack of food – everything. He felt light like a feather, a weight lifted off his shoulders as he explained his situation. Blaise was usually calm and collected, but he found himself silently fuming with clenched fists. Hermione looked horrified, she wanted nothing more than to hex those muggles and help her friend. And Draco, he just didn’t know it was _that_ bad. He made a mental note to inform his mother. 

“We’ll help you out, okay?” Blaise sat up and patted Harry’s shoulder. “No matter what those muggle’s say or do, you’re going to be fine. Both Draco and I will make sure of it.” 

Draco nodded and pulled Harry closer. “You won’t have to stay with them for that long. We’ll get you out, I promise.” 

Harry sighed contently and nodded. 

They stayed silent for awhile as they enjoyed the sun. Harry was beginning to drift off until he gasped and sat up. Everyone looked over at him with panicked expressions. 

“We gotta go see Hagrid!” He exclaimed, running off. 

“W-what? Harry!” Draco cursed before jumping on his feet, pulling up Hermione and Blaise with him as they chased after their friend. 

They found themselves in front of Hagrid’s hut. Harry was just entering once they caught up. 

“What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?” They heard him ask. 

“Might’ve come up.” Hagrid nodded with a slight frown. “He asked what I did and I told him I was the gamekeeper here. He asked about the sort of creatures I look after so I told him and then everything after that is a blur. He kept buying me drinks . . .” Hagrid pauses before continuing. “He told me he had a dragon egg and he would play me a card game for it. But before that, he wanted to see if it would go to a good home so I told him about Fluffy.” 

Hermione gasped, “Did he . . . did he seem interested in Fluffy?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like you see or hear about three headed dogs every day. I told him that Fluffy is a piece of cake, especially when you know how to calm him down. Just play him a bit of music and he’ll go straight to sleep . . .” Hagrid looked horrified. “I shouldn't have said that. Forget it, hey! Where are you going?” 

Harry was bolting out the hut, pulling Draco along as the other two ran after them. 

“Slow down, Harry!” Draco yelped, pulling his wrist away from the other’s grip. 

“I’m sorry – I’m sorry.” Harry gasped, rubbing Draco’s wrist as Hermione and Blaise caught up to them. “When we were by the lake I started thinking about Hagrid and his dragon and how ironic it was that he wanted a dragon so badly and somehow, he won one. Like, who carries a bloody dragon in their pocket if it’s illegal? So, I went and asked and my suspicions were correct. The stranger was wearing a hood and never showed their face. He also was interested in Fluffy who is protecting the stone. So I thought about it and it hit me! Who was wearing a hood in the woods and who is desperate enough to want the stone?” 

“You-Know-Who . . .” Blaise whispered. 

Harry nodded frantically. “We gotta tell Dumbledore.” 

Once they all agreed, they ran over to his office but only to get stopped and chastised by their Head of House and learning that Dumbledore was called away. Severus was a safe option, but they knew he wouldn’t let them go down there so they immediately crossed that option off. After plotting they all agreed — much to Hermione’s dismay — to go back at night and steal the stone before Voldemort does it first.

───────────

Later that night after the common room was emptied, the four gathered around the door. Before they could manage to exit, the clearing of a throat was heard behind them.

“Where are you four headed?” 

They turn to see Ron Weasley with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“None of your business, Weasley number 6.” Blaise hissed, earning an elbow to his side from Hermione. “Now, shoo.” He motioned with a dismissive hand. 

“You lot have already cost us the cup, don’t think for a second I’m about to let you out where you’ll lose us more p—”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, enough!” Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at Weasley’s freckled face. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_

Weasley’s petrified body tilted back, landing on the sofa cushions with a light thump. Hermione squeaked, Harry snorted, and Blaise chuckled. 

“You know what? I’m not even going to ask. Let’s go!” Harry exclaimed, pulling the cloak over them and running out the room. They ran off, not even giving a second glance at their petrified classmate. 

Once they make it to the abandoned corridor, horror strikes when they notice a small harp by Fluffy who was growling at them. Draco accio’d the harp and pulled on the strings, playing a soft tune. Fluffy’s eyes droop once more before it was snoring rather loudly, clearly asleep. 

“Alright, savior, you go first.” Draco teased, earning a glare from Harry. 

“No way, you’ll have to keep playing so it won’t wake up. Don’t think for a second I’m going to leave you alone.” 

“I’ll go first.” Blaise offered with a frown. “Harry, Mione, come help me move his paw. Draco you keep playing the harp. I’ll jump first and then Mione, in the end, both Draco and Harry jump together.” 

They nodded and did exactly that. Once Draco and Harry jumped down the trap door, they dropped the harp and held each other, expecting the worst. When they opened their eyes they sigh until Hermione announced that they landed on Devil’s Snare. 

The events that followed were as equally as ridiculous. Flying keys which Harry took the liberty to solving, a live chess game where Draco showed off his logic skill, a troll that was already defeated, and now they stood in a dimly lighted room that had a table with seven different bottles standing in a line. 

“This must be Severus’.” Blaise hummed, walking over to the table with the rest of the quartet in tow. “Draco, this is your expertise.” 

Draco stood up front, Hermione to his side. He ran a finger over each bottle, plucking the smallest as Hermione read the instructions out loud. 

“Brilliant!” She exclaimed with a clap of her hands. “This isn’t magic, it’s logic.” 

“It’s this one.” Draco nodded. “This one will take you towards the stone and this one,” He said picking up a circular bottle. “Will get you back through the purple flames.” 

“So, who’s taking what?” Blaise questioned. 

Harry plucked the small bottle from Draco’s hand, “I’m obviously going to go through there and getting the stone. You three should get back, use the brooms they’ll get you through Fluffy. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore and get Snape.”

“But – but . . . What if You-Know-Who is there?” Hermione whispered, her lip slightly trembling. 

“I’ve got this Mione. I’ll hold him off.” Harry responds with a wry smile. Hermione shakes her head before she’s pulling him in for an embrace. Blaise throws his dignity out the window and steps into their hug. The three embrace while Draco bites his lip in the background. 

Hermione and Blaise take their respected potion and run off into the purple flames. Draco, on the other hand, crossed his arms and glared at Harry. 

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m letting you go there by yourself, Harry Potter.” Draco snatched the vial and drank half of it. 

Harry fumed, throwing his hands up in annoyance and yelling. “Draco, what the fuck! Fine!” He drank the last half of the potion and threw the bottle to the ground. Harry snatched Draco’s wrist and pulled him along as they walked through the black flames. 

The first thing they see is Quirrell. The man was standing in front of the mirror of erised. 

“Harry Potter – and ah, Draco Malfoy! Of course, with the way you two latch on to each other I shouldn’t be surprised.” Quirrell grinned maliciously. 

“Enough of your dull monolog.” Draco sneered. “It was you, wasn’t it? You’re the one who let the troll in, you jinxed Harry’s broom, and gave Hagrid the dragon egg.”

“How . . . peculiar.” Quirrell hummed. “If you must know, yes, it was me.” 

Harry felt the insides of his stomach churn. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Draco, but having the man admit it himself is what makes everything so much more real. A feeling of hatred ran through his veins as he watched his former professor with a disgusted expression. 

Before either could plan anything, Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around both Draco and Harry. Their wands dropping behind them as they fell roughly on the floor. 

“Now, be quiet.” Quirrell turned away from them and back to the mirror. He was murmuring to himself as he waved his wand around with his left hand. 

Draco looked over at Harry with wide eyes. “We gotta do something!” 

“But what?” Harry whispered frantically. 

Before Draco could answer, Quirrell was talking out loud. 

“What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!” They heard Quirrell exclaim. 

To their horror, a voice responded. A very familiar voice. A sudden coldness ran through Draco’s body as it spoke. The same voice that taunted him all throughout his last years at Hogwarts and still remained a permanent visitor in his nightmares. 

“Use the boy . . . Use the boy.” 

Quirrell clapped once, the ropes around Harry’s body dropping. He looked at Draco who was still tied up with horror. Harry got to his feet, shaking slightly. 

“Come here, Potter,” Quirrell ordered, pulling the boy and pointing the wand at Harry’s back as he pushed him in front of the mirror. “What do you see?” 

Draco took the chance to try and wiggle out of the binding but it was no use. The more he moved, the tighter the body-bind. 

“I see . . . My family, they’re smiling at me. I also see Draco and all my friends. We won the House Cup for Gryffindor.” He lied. 

Draco couldn’t help but smile softly at the sappy boy. Quirrell cursed and pushed Harry out the way. Harry turned to Draco and tapped his pocket slowly, and winked. Draco shook his head as he casts a wordless _Diffindo_ on the rope. Luck was on his side, the rope was cut but he held it in place, pretending he was still tied up.

“He lies . . . he lies.” 

Before either boy could deny or make up some lie, the voice was ordering Quirrell to show itself to Harry. Draco watched in morbid curiosity as Quirrell turned and unwrapped his turban revealing a ghastly white face with red eyes and slits for nostrils. It was Voldemort. 

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.” The voice whispered. “See what have I become? Mere shadow and vapor . . . I have form only when I can share another’s body. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, once I have the Elixir of Life I will be able to create a body of my own. Now, why don’t you give me the stone that is inside your pocket?” 

“Don’t, Harry!” Draco exclaimed. Harry took a step back, stumbling slightly. 

“Don’t be a fool.” Voldemort snarled. “Join me or you’ll meet the same end as your parents. They died begging me for mercy.” 

“Liar!” Draco hissed. 

Voldemort chuckled, “You’re far more intriguing than your father, Draco. Pity that you’re on the wrong side. Join me, and you’ll have everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

“You can’t buy what I want,” Draco responded, his voice slightly above a whisper. 

“And what might that be?” 

“Redemption,” Draco answered. _“Expelliarmus!”_

The wandless spell hit Quirrell’s wand, flicking it across the room and disarming him. 

“Seize them!” Voldemort exclaimed. 

Draco jumped up and ran towards Harry. Said boy pulled him closer as they ducked Quirrell’s attempt to catch them. Draco accio’d his wand, _“Cruci—”_ but before he could finish the spell, Harry tripped. He tipped over but caught himself as his hands wrapped around Quirrell’s arm. Their former professor screaming in agony as his skin turned a nasty shade of red. 

“Go for his face, Harry!” 

Harry did just that. He pressed his hands against Quirrell’s face, the touch itself burning off the skin. Draco gagged at the smell of burning flesh but did nothing as he watched Quirrell drop and turn to dust. Before he knew it, Harry was falling to his knees. His eyes drooping as he started to black out. Draco managed to catch him before he landed on the floor. 

He noticed the stone slipping out of Harry’s pocket, with one hand he held Harry close and with the other he reached for the stone. The fumes of smoke and burnt flesh lingered, they were too strong thus causing Draco to join Harry and fall into deep darkness. The last thing he saw was his fingers wrapped around the stone loosely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the **last**. Stay tuned. I’ll have more info on book two in my next update. x 
> 
>  
> 
> _(Some dialogue taken from the books.)_


	14. End Of Year One

“Draco . . .?” A familiar voice spoke quietly. 

He could feel pressure next to him, warmth coming from another source that wasn’t the cold sheets pressed to his body. With a groan, he opened his eyes slightly. The first thing he sees is familiar green eyes boring into his own. 

Harry smiled softly. “You’re awake.”

“Where are we?” 

“In the infirmary. Snape came by earlier with a very angry McGonagall. We’re so busted for our ‘reckless behavior’ by the way.” Harry sniggered. “That was an hour ago. Apparently, Dumbledore should be coming over soon to talk to us. Madam Pomfrey basically barricaded us in and is not letting Mione or Blaise check up on us.” 

Draco smiled softly and sat up, “As soon as Dumbledore comes around we’ll ask if we can head out. How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Harry grinned. “I was really worried about you. I swear I don’t ever want to deal with something like that again.” Draco laughed awkwardly – almost out of pity and Harry groaned. “Really? Why couldn’t I just have an ordinary life?” 

“You’re far from ordinary . . .” Draco shuffled closer and pressed a hand to the other’s cheek. Harry leaned into the touch with a soft content sigh. “But if ordinary is what you want, I’ll do everything in my power to give you that.” 

To that, Harry smiled. It was a short lived moment before the doors opened revealing the headmaster. They sat up and faced Dumbledore who sat across from them on one of the chairs next to their bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake, Draco.” Dumbledore started. “Before either of you ask, Quirrell was taken care off. Of course, you were both there. The stone was returned to the Flamels, I’m not sure what they plan to do with it but Nicholas was very adamant on destroying it.” 

“Doesn’t that mean . . .” Harry pondered before being cut off. 

“Yes, it means they will pass on. Alas, immortality is a very tedious thing. They have enough elixir to get their business sorted. Either way, it is their choice.” 

“Ah, Headmaster . . . If I may ask, why did my touch hurt Quirrell?” Harry questioned shyly.

“Your mother, Lily, died to save you.” Draco noticed Harry stiffen as Dumbledore continued. “If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn’t realize that love as powerful as your mother’s for you leaves its own mark, it is on your very skin. Quirrell full of hatred, greed, and ambition sharing his soul with Voldemort,” to this Draco winced. “could not touch you. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.”

“How did Harry get the stone out of the mirror?” Draco spoke up. That’s something even he was curious about. 

“Very good question, Draco. You see, only one who wanted to find the stone but not use it could be able to get it.” He answered with a smile and a knowing look. Draco wouldn’t be surprised if the old coot knew of his situation by now. “Now, I must be going if you don’t have any questions?” 

“No.” They both chimed in unison.

The headmaster left, leaving them in the care of a very displeased Madam Pomfrey. Harry settled back into his own bed, he shifted until he was facing Draco and smiled. 

“You know, professor Snape returned my invisibility cloak.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Did he?” 

Harry nodded, “He said it was by Fluffy, I’m assuming we left it there when we dropped it with the Harp before jumping in the trap door.” He paused and snuggled into the bed sheets more. “He was really worried about you. Perhaps you should go see him after we’re released.” 

And that is how Draco found himself seated across from his godfather in his office after the Feast. Like in the other timeline, Gryffindor won thanks to the Golden Trio or in this case, the Golden Quartet’s points. That easily won their house over, earning them instant popularity. Not that Draco cared, he rather enjoyed the sour expressions on both Severus and Pansy’s faces. 

“You wanted to see me, Uncle Sev?” 

Severus sneered, “Buttering me up with your innocent façade won’t stop me from chastising you. I am not only bewildered to your reasoning of wanting to go down there when I specifically told you to not do it, but I can’t help to feel slightly put off that you did not come to me before going there.” 

“It’s not that I didn’t think about telling you,” Draco smiled slightly at his godfather’s scoff. “I just didn’t want you getting exposed. I knew that Quirrell was allowing the Dark Lord to use him as a vessel, knowledge from my previous timeline, but I know you’re a . . . you know. So, for you to go down there and protect us would be a suicide mission for you. I agree with you, it was rather foolish and very Gryffindor of me, but I couldn’t allow my friends to go alone. They need me, and I need them.” 

There were several moments of silence. Severus tilting his glass of scotch in his right hand before he sighed in agreement. “I understand but next time, come to me. It makes me feel rather useless when you put yourself in danger and I am not aware of it. I am an adult, come to me and I’ll help.” 

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, “I’m an adult too. I’m eighteen!” 

Severus grinned, “Not here you aren’t.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Now, get out. I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.” As Draco got up he stopped at his godfather called after him. “Before I forget, Narcissa sends her love.” And with that, he’s pushed out the room as the door closes behind him. Draco gulps in fear. Oh dear, his mother is probably either really pissed off or hysterical. Either way, he’s not ready to find out.

───────────

The quartet was seated inside the compartment they first met. Treats and books scattered around them as they cheerfully talked amongst each other. That’s how it usually was for them. They are rather exclusive, Draco noticed. They aren’t like the Golden Trio who trusted everyone and spoke freely. No, he noticed from the beginning that they spoke in hushed tones and kept things to themselves. It was nice. Although he wished he could include Neville and Pansy. For now, this was safe.

“So, Harry. We’re definitely going to kidnap you, is that okay?” Blaise said in between sips of his water bottle. 

“More than okay.” Harry grinned, leaning closer to Draco. “Have you two decided where the trip is?” 

“Well, in the howler my mother sent—” Draco glared as the other three laughed at the memory of the very explicit howler Draco received from Narcissa one morning. “Italy although Blaise’s mother is very set on Rome, I’m going to side with my mother on Venice. I really want to show you the canals.” 

“Sounds exciting either way.” Harry hummed. “Please kidnap me, I don’t think I can handle being around _them_ after having the privilege of being with you guys.” 

“We’ve got it all worked out. Mother and or Cissa are definitely going to show up there and kidnapping you. Have your things ready beforehand.” Blaise then shifted and stretched his arms over his head. “I think the most you’ll have to stay there is a week.” 

“Can you manage that, Harry?” Draco asked. “As much as I would love to take you directly with us, I have a feeling the old coot wouldn’t be pleased.” 

Harry scoffed and sat up, “He once told me it was for my own _protection_.” 

Hermione sat her book down on her lap and near growled, “protection? What a load of crap!” Blaise and Draco almost fell off their seats. “Does he not notice how poorly you are treated? I have the right mind to – to – to . . . well, I don’t know! But it isn’t right!” 

“Don’t worry, Mione,” Draco responded, choking back laughter at her previous explosion. “I agree. For now, we’ll follow his rules. Oh, by the way, are we still meeting to get our supplies?” 

“Most definitely.” Hermione nodded.

───────────

They were now standing in Kings Cross awaiting their parents. Harry stood closer to Draco, he reached over and held his hand tightly. Draco was surprised by the gesture but didn’t question it. He heard people whispering and looking over at their little group, or mainly just at Harry.

“Look there’s Harry Potter! It’s really him!” A familiar redhead girl exclaimed, her finger pointing at their direction. 

“How rude.” Hermione tsk’d before frowning and looking up at Harry with a horrified expression. “Oh, dear. Is that how I reacted to you when we first met?! How embarrassing!” 

Blaise snorted, “I mean, it was rather amusing.” He raised his hands in defeat at her glare. “Just kidding, dearest.”

Before Hermione could say something witty in return, she noticed familiar faces amongst the sea of people. “Oh! It’s my parents!” She waved at them before turning back to her friends. “You lot will write to me, yes? I want to read all about your trip!” 

“We will.” Harry smiled, pulling her into a hug. 

“We’ll bring back souvenirs as well,” Draco added. 

Hermione smiled and pulled them all in for hugs before she was walking away and meeting up with her parents. 

“And now there were three.” Blaise smiled and adjusted his maroon jumper. “Do you want us to hold anything for you? I know those muggles don’t like magical things . . .” 

Harry nodded and looked over at Hedwig, “I’ll send a letter with Hedwig as soon as I get home. Afterward, I’ll let her stay with you guys, but how will we communicate in the mean time?” 

“You can send Dobby?” Blaise suggested, looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow. 

“Dobby is . . . _eccentric_ , but I suppose I can send him with letters and such.” Draco shrugged, squeezing Harry’s hand. 

“Wait, whats a Dobby?” Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“A house elf. A magical creature who basically takes cares of the house and its inhabitants. Either way, send Hedwig with your letter. I’ll take care of her. I’ll send Dobby and order him to be discreet.” Draco can already picture the disaster but he really didn’t have much of a choice. Either way, Harry would only be with the muggles for a week, right? 

“Oh, hey, it’s Cissa,” Blaise said. The three turned towards the front and watched as Narcissa Malfoy marched over to them, a displeased expression on her face. “Oh, this is going to be good.” Blaise cackled in the background, pulling Harry to his side, leaving Draco exposed and to be honest, terrified. 

Once in front of them, she kept her gaze on Draco. “You’re lucky that it’s me and not your father here.” Her tone was icy as she huffed and crossed her arms. One full minute passed before she sighed and pulled Draco into a fierce hug. “You’re grounded, but I’m so happy that you’re well.” Narcissa looked over her son’s shoulder and smiled at the other two boys. 

“Blaise, dear, Amaryllis is out of town but she wanted me to inform you that you’re coming with us.” She paused and grinned. “And that you’re also grounded.” 

Blaise whined but nodded in acceptance. 

Draco finally lets go of his mother and cleared his throat. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him closer. “Mother, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.” 

Narcissa smiled softly at the boy and pulled him in for a hug. Harry squeaked in surprised but found himself hugging her back. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your gift.” Harry smiled shyly as she pulled away from the embrace. 

“Call me Narcissa or Cissa, love. And of course! I’m glad you liked it. You’re coming with us on the trip, yes?” Narcissa knew all about the muggles and their treatment of Harry, but she didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t her place at the moment, but she wouldn’t hesitate to hex them to Hell and back if she hears that they’re continuing their mistreatment. 

“I’m planning on staying with them for a bit before going if that’s okay?” 

“Of course, I’ll walk you to them.” Narcissa offered, earning a grateful smile from the boy. “Alright, bid your farewell boys so I can take Harry to his guardians.” 

The boys embraced, exchanging goodbye’s and promises to see each other soon. Draco was hesitant on letting Harry go, but eventually, let the boy free. Harry smiled sadly before walking away with Narcissa. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll rescue him soon,” Blaise promised, squeezing his shoulder slightly. 

Draco merely nodded, still looking over the direction his mother and Harry walked to. 

This week will be agonizing slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of book one. Now, the first chapter of the second book will be published on Wednesday, June 26, 2017. Look for it in my _“Redemption (HP Rewrite)”_ series. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and giving it a chance. The Chamber of Secrets is one of my favorite novels, so I’m genuinely excited to write it. See you again in the next installment. x
> 
>  **Other notes** : 
> 
> There was never a specification of what Mrs. Zabini's name is so I decided to name her Amaryllis and keep the whole “mothers with flower names” theme going. (Spoiler: Her name is a clue to something happening in the future.)
> 
> The link to book two is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11619069/chapters/26123772).


End file.
